Summer Snow
by Alicera
Summary: Masa lalu mengejarku. Aku harus menghadapi hantu-hantu masa laluku yang berusaha kukubur jauh-jauh. Ini semua dimulai ketika undangan itu datang. Undangan pernikahan cinta pertamaku yang membawaku kembali ke kota masa kecilku. Sakura-centric. AU. OOC. Complete. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Aku rasa setiap gadis mempunyai seorang sosok pangeran sempurna yang akan dipujanya. Biasanya si gadis berharap bertemu sang pangeran di suatu skenario tak terduga—yang membuat kita semua percaya pada adanya takdir dan belahan jiwa— di suatu sore, di antara jalan setapak dengan daun-daun berguguran atau di sebuah _café_ berinterior _vintage_ di suatu hari yang basah dan dingin karena hujan atau di sebuah lorong sekolah, ketika sang pangeran tidak sengaja menabrak si gadis dan menjatuhkan buku-bukunya dan mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Hm, mungkin anak laki-laki juga seperti itu—punya seorang puteri cantik idaman untuk dipuja, dikejar, atau dipandangi dari jauh.

Walaupun, bayangan semasa remaja seperti itu membuat kita memaksakan sebuah ekspetasi dan ilusi pada orang yang mirip dengan pangeran atau puteri yang bersemayam di pikiran kita.

Aku juga punya satu.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, jika ditanya siapa Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan menjawab dengan antusias bahwa dia belahan jiwaku— _the One_.

Tapi sekarang, aku akan menjawab dia adalah teman lama—bukan, bukan, setelah dipikir-pikir kita bukan teman, untuk lebih jelasnya dia hanya salah satu dari teman sekelasku. Kurasa begitu.

Dan aku sedang memegangi undangan pernikahannya—ditulis dengan huruf indah warna keemasaan—elegan. Aku membolak-balik kertas undangannya. Tebal dengan kertas dan desain kualitas tinggi. Aku mengangkat alisku ketika melihat dua nama yang tercantum di kertas warna salmon di tanganku terasa sangat familiar.

 _You are cordially invited to celebrate_

 _the marriage of_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _and_

 _ **Tsuchigumo Hotaru**_

Aku menyesap kopi panas dari cangkir di depanku. Mengangkat kakiku ke sofa lebih tinggi. Ini adalah pojokan kesukaanku ketika memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah. _Sun nook_ kesukaanku. Hujan turun semakin deras. Aku mendongak dan melihat jendela sudah buram dengan aliran-aliran perak bening dan berembun di permukaannya. Aku menyesap kopiku lagi, bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke pojokan ruangan dan melempar undangan di tanganku ke keranjang sampah.

.

.

.

 **S** ummer **S** now

by Alicera

 **2015**

 _ **Two**_ _ **-shot**_ _ **s**_ _ **story**_

.

.

.

Aku baru selesai membaca chapter 3 dari buku di tanganku, ketika bel pintu rumahku dibunyikan dengan berturut-turut seakan-akan ada orang dikejar hantu sedang berusaha masuk rumahku. Aku melihat jam, pukul empat sore, dan ini hari minggu, siapa yang berani menganggu waktu bersantaiku.

Ah.

"Sakura! Cepatlah buka pintunya, aku tahu kau di dalam! Jangan mencoba kabur!"

Aku menghela napas dan meletakkan bukuku di meja. Aku mengenali suara tinggi yang feminin itu. Aku memakai selop biru beludru berbentuk kelinci dan mengikat lebih erat kimono yang kupakai.

"Sakura! Demi keselamatan koleksi boneka kelincimu, buka pintunya, aku tahu sekarang kau sedang apa—meringkuk di pojokan bodohmu, membaca buku dengan kopi dan aura melankolis yang—"

Ino berhenti berteriak dengan mulut terbuka ketika pintu tiba-tiba kubuka dengan cepat. Tanpa memedulikan ekspresi gelap di mukaku, dia menerobos masuk, melepas mantel cokelatnya. "Astaga, Sakura, di luar hujannya deras sekali, dan aku hampir kesulitan mencari taksi."

Aku menutup pintu dan melipat kedua lenganku di depan dada. Ino sudah masuk ke ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ino- _pig_?" Aku berkata sambil menuju dapur—membuatkan teh panas untuknya. Aku kasihan juga pada nona-yang-biasanya-sangat- _fashionable_ ini terengah-engah dengan rambut lepek dan tubuh gemetar mencariku.

Aku meletakkan teh di depannya. Dia tersenyum manis dan mengangkat alis.

"Tanpa gula," ujarku, mengetahui isyaratnya.

"Kau sangat perhatian, Sakura."

Aku duduk juga," aku adalah teman baik yang selalu membantumu menjaga asupan gula, Ino- _pig_ ," sahutku sarkastis. "Jadi ada apa kau ke sini?"

Dia memandangiku tajam, mengerucutkan bibi merah ranumnya dan tiba-tiba melempar tangannya ke atas dengan frustasi. Aku memutar bola mata melihat sikap dramatisnya. "Ada apa, ada apa kau bilang! _Oh God_ , Sakura. Kau putus dengan Hidate tanpa memberitahuku!"

"Jadi?"

"Kalian sudah berpacaran tiga tahun, kabar yang aku harapkan adalah kalian akan segera bertunangan atau apa."

"Kurasa sudah cukup aku mendengar kabar gembira itu darimu," aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke cincin berlian di jari manis Ino.

"Oh," ekspresi Ino jatuh dan dia tidak berani menatapku. "Tadi malam, Sai melamarku."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kukira kau masih ingin menyeleksi ikan-ikan di laut, Ino."

Dia mendengus kemudian tertawa. "Itu motoku waktu kuliah, Sakura—"

Aku bangkit dan memeluknya. "Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya—dan jangan coba-coba kau merasa bersalah karena aku baru saja putus dengan Hidate."

Ino mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan undangan yang identik dengan undangan yang baru kubaca beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku datang mengganggu waktu liburmu karena ini."

"Aku tidak akan datang," jawabku tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"Apa maksudmu—kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku tidak akan datang Ino."

"Tunggu—Apa kau mendapat undangan juga?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Dasar ayam emo—Uchiha Sasuke, berani sekali dia mengirimimu undangan!"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Mungkin dia hanya mengumpulkan nama-nama teman SMA yang dikenalnya dan aku termasuk di nama yang dia kenal."

" _Bullshit_!"

Aku tertegun juga melihat muka merah dan napas terengah-engah Ino. Ia kelihatan murka. Tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya yang dibalut celana _jeans_ , _boots_ hitam, dan _blouse_ putih. Dia menyentakkan syal sutra warna transparannya ke sofa.

"Aku tidak mengerti," bisik Ino.

"Aku juga, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Dia memijit keningnya keras. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

Aku memandanginya penuh tanda tanya. "Kau membuatku khawatir, Ino."

"Kau yang membuatku khawatir, Sakura." Tiba-tiba dia memandang dengan tajam ke arahku. "Tiga belas tahun sudah berlalu, dan—dan kau masih…kau masih tidak bisa memaafkannya. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, Ino." Aku mengangkat kakiku ke atas kursi—tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin di seluruh tubuhku. "Lagipula, aku sudah _move_ _d_ _on_."

Ino masih terdiam.

"Belum, Sakura."

Aku tertawa. "Astaga, Ino. Itu benar-benar delusional, setelah 13 tahun, aku tidak mungkin masih berharap aku dan Sasuke akan bersama—ini bukan film, kita—aku dan Sasuke tidak akan bertemu di suatu sore dan menyadari perasaan kita atau aku menghentikan pernikahan mereka sebelum mereka mengucapkan sumpah. _Oh God_ , berhenti berharap seperti itu, itu sedikit menyakitkan untukku karena seakan kau percaya aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar bahagia jika aku tidak bersama Sasuke."

"Kau selalu sangat rasional."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dan kau selalu sangat melodramatis."

"Kau dulu tidak seperti ini, Sakura."

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, orang bertumbuh dan berubah Ino. Kau sekarang juga lebih romantis dan lebih setia tentu saja. Lebih anggun juga, kau harus ingat bagaimana tingkahmu waktu SMA," kataku sambil tertawa kecil— kemudian mendesah lagi ketika melihat mata Ino berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Sakura,"

"Astaga, aku bahagia, Ino. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang psikolog terkenal, punya rumah sendiri, mandiri, aku menikmati hidup dengan teman-temanku, jalan-jalan keliling dunia menghadiri banyak konferensi, punya organisasi kemanusiaan untuk anak-anak korban kekerasan rumah tangga, aku cukup beruntung dalam segi romansa—walaupun aku baru saja diputuskan orang," aku terdiam. "Dan aku punya sahabat baik yang selalu ada untukku," aku memandang Ino dengan senyum kecil.

"Aah, Sakura," Ino menubrukku dalam pelukan.

"Ino, berhentilah menjadi sangat emosional, kita tidak sedang berpisah atau apa." Aku kesusahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau adalah yang terpintar di antara kita berdua—dan aku tahu aku yang paling emosional dan gegabah. Tapi kumohon, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Tidak, maksudku benar-benar mendengarkan dan lihat ke dalam hatimu."

"Oke." Aku memaksakan wajah serius.

Ino duduk lagi di sofa dengan tangan terlipat di pangkuan, ia meremas tangannya dengan gugup. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana ya? Oke, kehidupan percintaanmu selama 13 tahun ini, tidakkah kau menemukan sebuah pola?"

Aku terdiam—menunggu Ino melanjutkan.

"Dari semua pacarmu—jika kau yang memutuskan mereka alasannya adalah mereka terlalu manja dan posesif. Kalau mereka memutuskanmu—seperti Hidate misalnya, alasannya adalah kau terlalu dingin."

Aku tertawa lagi. "Ino, dari mana kau dapat teori seperti itu?"

"Mereka terkadang bertanya padaku, Sakura. Apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang belum bisa kau lupakan."

"Itu benar-benar menggelikan."

"Tapi tidakkah kau sadar, Sakura, kau tidak benar-benar membuka dirimu pada mereka, itu membuat sebagian dari mereka menjadi kurang tenang maka mereka menjadi manja dan posesif, sikapmu yang dingin membuat sebagian yang lainnya menyerah."

"Aku tidak dingin pada Hidate, Ino, kita punya kebiasaan romantis seperti pasangan yang lain."

"Ya, tapi kau selalu terpaksa melakukannya—semua kejutan makan malam, kue dan makan siang untuknya. Terkadang aku merasa kau tidak benar-benar mencintai mereka."

Suara hujan terdengar menghantam atap, langit seperti menjatuhkan bola-bola baja ke bumi. Entah kenapa suara hujan kali ini tidak ramah. Biasanya aku suka hujan.

"Aku merasa sejak Sasuke, kau tidak pernah berusaha—berusaha untuk benar-benar suka pada orang lain."

Aku terdiam. Ino menggeser kaki jenjangnya dengan gelisah.

Ketika aku sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia melanjutkan lagi. "Aku tahu, seberapa pun aku menginginkan ini tidak terjadi, aku tahu kalian mungkin tidak pernah ditakdirkan bersama, tapi aku ingin kau kembali ke Konoha, Sakura, walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan—dengan semua hal di sana." Ino memandang mataku lekat-lekat. "Karena terakhir kali kau lari, Sakura, kau melarikan diri dan tidak pernah kembali."

"Ino."

"Ya?"

"Kukira yang seharusnya suka berpuisi itu aku, tapi kata-katamu benar-benar dramatis, benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

Kurasakan wajahnya berubah kecewa—dingin.

"Kau sangat keras kepala, Sakura."

"Biar kujelaskan beberapa hal." Aku berdiri menuju dapur dan mengisi ulang kopi panasku dan kembali duduk. Tidak ada di antara kami yang bersuara. Semuanya hening.

"Mungkin yang kau katakan benar, aku tidak pernah lagi bersikap seperti dulu ketika suka pada orang lain, aku tidak merubah penampilan sesuai dengan selera mereka, atau menguntit dan mencari profil lengkap, latar belakang, dan kesukaan mereka. Atau menjadi gadis dengan muka merah, mencari-cari perhatian, dan berisik seperti dulu."

Aku bangkit berdiri, berjalan sedikit, membiarkan kehangatan menjalari kakiku. "Atau mencari-cari kesempatan untuk bersama mereka, menggoda. Atau menyatakan perasaan dengan begitu jelasnya."

"Bukan itu yang ku—"

"Ino, aku rasa kau selalu tidak terima dengan sikapku yang sekarang. Kalian—Kau, Temari, Shion, Ayame, sejak dulu kalian selalu seperti itu. Kalian selalu bersikeras agar aku mengejar Sasuke, untuk tidak menyerah, memberikan harapan dengan penjelasan kalian bahwa Sasuke juga menyukaiku, bahwa terkadang dia memandangku, atau walaupun sikapnya dingin dia selalu menolongku dan tidak pada gadis lain. Kalian tahu, sikap kalian yang seperti itu adalah salah satu alasan aku bersikap gila di masa lalu. Membuatku berhalusinasi."

Ino bangkit. "Sakura, apakah kau menyalahkan kami?"

"Tidak, tidak, Ino. Kita sudah dewasa. Itu hal yang normal terjadi pada kisah percintaan masa remaja, walaupun hanya sepihak."

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama dua kali."

Ino berekspresi seakan aku baru menamparnya.

"Aku bukan simbol puteri atau tokoh utama roman picisan dalam khayalan kalian. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang telah melanjutkan hidup. Dan aku pernah jatuh cinta lagi setelah Sasuke. Jadi—jadi berhenti merusak hidupku dengan ide gilamu!" Suaraku meninggi tanpa kendaliku.

"Kau menyalahkan kami, Sakura. Oke, baiklah mungkin di matamu, aku dan yang lain hanyalah gadis-gadis bodoh yang suka tertawa terkikik-kikik, yang kerjaannya hanya mengejar pacar, dan kau wanita sukses independen yang luar biasa, tapi Sakura, kau tidak pernah mau mengakui permasalahanmu sendiri, kalau tidak kabur kau menyalahkan orang lain. Aku mungkin tidak sepintar dirimu, tapi aku tahu, kau terluka dan kau hanya berpura-pura luka itu tidak ada, tapi suatu saat nanti—suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, kau harus menghadapinya, dan sudah terlalu terlambat bagimu untuk sembuh, kau hanya akan menjadi wanita tua yang kesepian, kaku dan arogan!"

Aku dulu pernah sekali menampar Ino waktu SMP, dan ini kedua kalinya.

Mulutnya ternganga, namun dengan cepat tangannya juga menampar pipi kananku.

Kemudian hening.

Aku tertawa, tapi kurasakan mataku sembab. "Kapan terakhir kita bersikap seperti ini, Ino? Waktu SMP kalau tidak salah. Astaga, aku kira kita sudah dewasa tapi ternyata kita masih sama bodohnya."

Air mata Ino mengalir. Ah, aku benci jika dia sudah memakai senjata yang itu.

Aku mendesah, menggaruk sikuku yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan aku," kataku kaku, suara rendah. "Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membantu, tapi Ino, biarkan aku menghadapi ini dengan caraku. Dan aku tahu, alasan kenapa kau ingin aku kembali ke Konoha bukan hanya karena Sasuke, kau hanya memakai pernikahannya sebagai alasan."

"Sakura," Ino tersenyum di antara air matanya.

"Ayolah, sampai kapan kau mau menangis?" Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Tanganku terasa dingin ketika menyentuh punggungnya yang hangat. Aku berbisik, "Hidate—dia berselingkuh. Katanya aku terlalu kaku dan serius dan dia bosan. Dasar sialan." Aku tertawa lagi—tapi kali ini suaraku pecah.

Ino berdiri terpaku. Suara petir menyambar, tapi masih terperangkap di arakan awan kelabu di langit. "Sakura—" dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku dan memandang wajahku—tapi aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"Sakura..." Dia kemudian terdiam. Masih memelukku dengan erat. Kurasakan aliran air mataku yang panas di pipi. Aku menangis tak bersuara di balik bahunya.

Petir menyambar lagi. Kali ini suaranya memekakkan telinga, membelah cakrawala. Membentuk perak bercabang-cabang menyentuh bumi.

Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir aku menangis seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Hati yang beku memang dingin tapi juga kuat. Saat musim semi datang akan meleleh cepat—cacat._

.

.

.

Aku berangkat naik kereta menuju Konoha pukul 7.05 pagi keesokan harinya. Aku memakai kaos _v-neck_ warna putih lengan pendek dan rok denim mini dan boots hitam berhak. Aku duduk di dekat jendela, menyilangkan kaki dan meneruskan membaca bukuku yang sempat tertunda kemarin. Di depanku, duduk seorang wanita yang mungkin sudah berumur enam puluh tahunan. Dia memandangku dari atas lalu ke bawah dan mengernyitkan hidung tanda tidak suka.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin berdandan seperti ini. Akan tetapi, aku mengambil cuti untuk berlibur dan aku tidak datang ke Konoha untuk menarik perhatian siapa pun, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bereksperimen sedikit. Rambutku yang biasanya sepundak, aku potong pendek sekali, _pixie style_. Poniku dihiasi dengan penjepit rambut kecil warna ungu. Warna lipstik merah berani dan aku bisa melihat mata wanita di depanku memelototi bagian bawah leherku. Kausku pasti menunjukkan separuh tato burung camar yang ada di sana. Biasanya tato ini tertupi semua pakaianku. Pekerjaanku cukup resmi dengan pakaian-pakaian sopan dan rapi. Kali ini jaket dan rok denim yang kupilih cukup pendek untuk membuat wanita itu mengernyitkan hidung lagi.

Akan tetapi kali ini, aku senang dapat berpakaian seperti ini. Aku merasa bebas. Ino pasti akan menjerit kesenangan kalau saja dia tahu. Tentu saja, aku kabur sebelum dia datang ke rumahku lagi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dari bukuku dan mata kami bertemu. Aku memberikan senyuman dan dibalas dengan mata menyipit, akhirnya dia membuang muka. Dasar gadis zaman sekarang, tak tahu aturan, mungkin begitu pikirnya. Walapun saat ini aku sedang membaca sebuah buku politik yang cukup berkualitas. Agaknya, pakaianku lah satu-satunya penentu seperti apa kepribadianku. Aku tersenyum lagi, kali ini pada diriku sendiri. Ini seperti eksperimen psikologi.

Tanganku berhenti membalik kertas. Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke luar. Tidak, bukan sesimpel itu. Aku memutuskan berdandan seperti ini untuk menghapus—tidak, menutupi Sakura yang dulu sebanyak mungkin. Dengan begini, aku memberi jarak pada kemungkinan diriku yang dulu akan muncul, lemah, bodoh, dan emosional. Aku ingin mereka semua ketika melihatku mengerti bahwa aku sudah berubah, mereka tidak bisa menyakitiku lagi atau mempermalukanku lagi. Karena mereka tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sekarang.

Keterangan tentang perang dingin antarnegara menarik perhatianku lagi. Kereta melaju cepat melewati perkotaan, pemukiman kumuh, lembah, sawah, dan akhirnya hutan-hutan dengan pohon-pohon kokoh dan hijau.

Saat itu aku tahu, setelah delapan jam kereta ini melaju, aku sampai di Konoha. Aku sudah menyelesaikan bukuku dan memilih untuk memandang keluar. Sesekali aku gatal ingin mengecek ponselku untuk mengurusi pekerjaanku—tapi aku menahan diri, aku sedang liburan. Kereta berderit melambat. Petugas memberikan pengumuman bahwa kita sudah sampai di _Konoha Central Railway_. Tubuh dan kakiku pegal-pegal. Wanita di depanku bergegas pergi dari kompartemen ini, tanpa mengacuhkanku. Aku mengambil koperku dan menuju peron.

Bau udara Konoha mendesak paru-paruku, membuatku sesak oleh serangan memori beruntun yang menerjangku. Aku limbung sedikit dan hampir jatuh. Aku meringis getir. Kau benar Ino, aku hanya berpura-pura bahwa luka ini tidak pernah ada. Sekarang menganga lebar mengejekku.

Sebuah tangan menarik lenganku, membantuku berdiri. Aku menarik napas dalam dan berbalik ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Seorang laki-laki berumur tiga puluhan dengan mantel coklat, rambut kemerahan, mata cokelat tenang. Dia tidak tersenyum. Tapi matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya dalam.

"Ah, iya, terimakasih." Aku berdiri tegak dan dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat duduk?"

Aku mengangguk dan kita mencari bangku terdekat. Dia membantuku duduk.

"Apakah kau mau minuman panas?" tanyanya lagi.

Langit gelap. Agaknya akan turun hujan.

"Tidak, terimakasih, aku—"

"Kurasa kau butuh segelas kopi, tubuhmu dingin sekali."

Sebelum aku sempat membalas, dia berjalan menuju _cafe_ di ujung lorong. Peron ini mulai sepi. Aku memandang tubuhnya memasuki pintu _cafe_. Mungkin, aku sudah terlalu sinis pada kehidupan, tapi tidak ada orang asing yang begitu baiknya pada seorang wanita yang hanya pusing sedikit. Pasti ada motif. Atau setidaknya, rasa ketertarikan yang membuatnya jadi begitu baik.

Dia kembali dengan segelas kopi. Aku tersenyum dan menerima kopi dari tangannya. Menyesapnya sedikit. Aku tertegun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Americano. Kau suka kopi itu kan?"

"Maaf, siapa—"

"Sasori, Sakura." Dia duduk di sebelahku, mata cokelat tenangnya masih memandangku lekat-lekat. "Tidak kusangka—kau, um, benar-benar tidak ingat."

Aku terhenyak. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa.

"Sa-Sasori, tentu saja. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu kau di sini."

Dia mengangguk, kali ini tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa kita datang untuk alasan yang sama."

Aku tertawa canggung. "Ah ya, pernikahan Sasuke. Kurasa aku akan bertemu lebih banyak teman-teman masa sekolahku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Aku kaget ketika menerima undangan itu. Kukira akhirnya Sasuke akan—" dia menghentikan kalimatnya.

—berakhir dengan menikah denganmu. Aku meneruskan kalimatnya. Aku benci ketika mereka berpikiran begitu.

"Yah, kau sampai menolakku dan menunggunya bertahun-tahun." Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti—tapi kurasa aku bahkan tidak bisa menilai kapasitas emosiku sendiri. Kurasakan perutku jatuh dan berputar di ruang kosong. Kopi kesukaanku tiba-tiba terasa memualkan.

"Ah, semua orang tahu, betapa bodohnya kita waktu masih muda." Aku berusaha menjawab santai—menutupi ekspresiku.

Dia masih mengamatiku dengan seksama. "Kau yang sekarang," dia berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang pas, jeda lama, akhirnya menyerah, "berbeda, Sakura."

"Kau juga," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak bohong. Dia semakin tampan dan tenang. "Kita semua pasti sudah berubah, Sasori."

Lantai bergetar dan dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi kereta mendekat. Aku memandang jam besar di peron. Sudah hampir pukul empat sore.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa ke tempat Sasuke bersama-sama."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan tersenyum. "Aku belum mengabari mereka kalau aku akan datang. Jadi aku akan mencari hotel di kota saja."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti. "Sayang sekali, padahal kata orang _Uchiha Manor_ benar-benar luar biasa, di pinggiran kota dengan hutan dan padang rumput."

Senyumku melebar. "Aku tahu, kudengar mereka kaya sekali. Apakah calon—" aku menghentikan mulutku sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin canggung.

"Calon isterinya? Dia juga kaya, bagiku ini lebih seperti pernikahan bisnis."

Aku bingung harus menyahut apa, jadi aku mengangguk lagi. Sasori menarik kopernya dan mengecek jam tangannya. "Kurasa aku harus bergegas, jaga dirimu Sakura. Jika ada apa-apa telepon nomerku. Aku meletakkan kartu namaku di bawah tisu kopimu. Sampai jumpa besok." Dengan begitu dia berjalan menjauh, ketika dia sudah hampir keluar, dia berbalik dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi kereta api memasuki peron, dan aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, yang kudengar hanya suara gemuruh kereta.

Aku mengamati kartu nama di tangannya. Ternyata sekarang dia seorang pengacara. Aku berdiri dan menarik koperku. Aku harus segera mencari taksi.

Aku menemukan hotel di pusat Konoha. Aku kelelahan. Bahkan untuk makan malam, aku memesan dalam hotel. Aku ingin cepat tidur, menghimpun tenaga, yang pasti akan kuperlukan besok.

Malam itu aku bermimpi tentang tiga anak kecil yang berlari-lari di padang rumput. Matahari bersinar cerah. Lalu hujan badai dan bayangan mobil tergelincir dan meluncur ke jurang. Lalu gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan badan lebih segar. Setelah aku mandi. Aku memikirkan rencanaku hari ini. Kata Ino, sebelum pesta pernikahan besok pagi. Hari ini akan ada acara makan pagi bersama, reuni teman sekolah, begitu kata Ino. Jam 9 pagi, dan ini baru jam setengah tujuh. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut makan bersama itu. Akan tetapi, mungkin itu bisa berguna untuk latihan mental esok harinya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Setelah makan _sandwich_ serta minum segelas sari buah di _restaurant_ hotel, aku naik lagi ke kamar. Aku memang tidak ingin menarik perhatian, tapi bukan berarti aku pergi kelihatan seperti orang sengsara dan tidak terurus. Pagi tadi aku sudah merawat rambutku dan tadi malam aku memberi _moisturizer_ pada kulitku. Aku tidak seperti wanita kaku yang gila kerja lagi. Aku tampak seperti wanita di awal dua puluhan yang sedang jalan-jalan sendirian. Menikmati hidup.

Aku memakai _make up_ sambil sesekali berhenti memandang diriku di kaca—cukup lama. Aku merasa tersesat. Hatiku rasanya kosong tapi paru-paruku sesak seakan tenggelam. Aku mengambil _lipstick_ merah tuaku, mengoleskannya di bibir pelan.

.

 _ **Flashback**_ **.**

.

"Astaga Sakura, kau masih SMP, kenapa kau memakai _make up_? Dan itu milik Ibu, Sakura." Ibuku berkacak pinggang di pintu kamarku. Aku berhenti mengoleskan lipstick merah di bibirku. Memanyunkan bibir.

"Aah, apa-apa tidak boleh, aku sudah dewasa."

"Lagipula untuk apa kau memakai make up?"

"Hari ini pesta ulang tahun temanku."

Ibuku masih melotot.

"Pesta ulang tahun Sasuke."

"Kau kelihatan lebih cantik tanpa memakai _make up_ , Sakura. Sasuke juga pasti akan sependapat."

"Rumor mengatakan Sasuke suka gadis dewasa berambut panjang."

"Bukan berarti memakai _make up_ kan?"

"Ah, ayolah, Ibu. Aku hanya ingin bereksperimen."

"Tidak, kulitmu masih bagus, nanti rusak terkena kosmetik."

"Kali ini saja. Kumohon."

Ibuku mendengus putus asa. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Sakura. Persis ayahmu."

Aku nyengir. "Tapi kau mencintaiku," sahutku sambil merangkul ibuku dan mencium pipinya.

"Akh, hentikan, kau memakai _lipstick_ kebanyakan sekarang semua menempel di pipiku."

Aku hanya terkikik riang.

.

 _ **End Flashback.**_

.

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan memandangi air mata mengalir jatuh di pipiku. Membuat _make up_ ku luntur. Aku mengusap pipiku dengan tisu dan menarik napas panjang. Ah sekarang aku harus membersihkannya dan mulai dari awal.

Aku duduk terdiam sebentar, membiarkan pikiranku menggelegak liar menampilkan memori-memori yang ingin kulupakan. Aku masih ingat ketika aku masuk ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke, semua anak menertawakanku. Itu hanya rumor yang dikarang-karang Karin untuk mengerjaiku. Aku belum pernah semalu itu.

Aku berlari ke rumah sambil menangis. Ibuku berlari ke kamarku dengan khawatir. Usapan lembut tangannya di rambutku. Aku ingat suaraku yang meleking menyalahkannya kenapa dia membiarkanku memakai _make up_. Ibuku terdiam, dan dia kembali membawa semangkuk es krim cokelat kesukaanku.

Kali ini aku tidak menangis.

Setelah selesai memakai _make up_. Aku memilik _dress_ yang panjangnya hanya setengah paha warna hijau. Dengan bordiran di bagian depan dan ujung bawahnya. Ada sabuk kecil cokelat melingkar di pinggangnya. Aku memilih _boots_ warna cokelat hampir selutut. Bagian pundaknya rendah dan lebar sehingga hampir menunjukkan tato burung camarku sepenuhnya.

Aku menggeleng dan tertawa kecil, kapan terakhir kali aku merasa semuda ini. Sekarang kuharap Ino berada di sini.

Aku keluar hotel dan mencari taksi. Mereka berniat untuk mengadakan makan pagi di sebuah taman di belakang hotel termahal di _Grand Uchiha Hotel_. Taksi warna kuning berhenti di depanku. Aku masuk dan menyebutkan tujuanku.

Jalanan Konoha masih ramai dengan gedung-gedung tinggi dan bangunan artistik. Tapi kali ini aku merasa seperti pendatang asing yang hanya singgah saja. Aku memandangi orang lalu-lalang, berjalan di trotoar. Berharap tapi juga merasa takut untuk mengenali wajah yang familier bagiku.

Taksi berhenti. Aku harus menarik napas kagum. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki jiwa pembisnis. _Grand Uchiha Hotel_ tidak memiliki arsitektur pencakar langit seperti hotel-hotel di sekitarnya. Hotelnya berupa bangunan megah yang luas ke belakang dengan gaya klasik dan didominasi warna krem, merah dan keemasan.

Aku sengaja tidak menghubungi siapa pun agar namaku tidak tertulis di buku tamu, aku akan diusir dan aku akan memakai alasan itu untuk tidak datang ke pernikahannya. Tapi seharusnya aku tahu, ada orang yang benar-benar ingin aku datang bahkan tanpa RSVP, namaku tertera di sana. Penjaga pintu ke taman tersenyum dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Ah, sial.

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Terdengar suara samar-samar orang berbicara, suara tawa, dan dentingan alat-alat makan, rupanya hidangan pembuka sudah ada.

Tiba-tiba semuanya hening. Seakan aku baru saja memencet tombol _mute_ pada lingkungan sekitarku. Aku bisa mendengar suara jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan memandang ke sekeliling. Orang-orang berpakaian rapi dan elegan duduk mengitari meja panjang besar dengan alas meja putih bersih. Di atasnya terlihat kaca-kaca dan alat makan perak berkilau terkena matahari pagi.

Dulu waktu masih SMP atau mungkin SMA, terkadang aku menginginkan keadaan begini, diriku memasuki sebuah ruangan, dan orang-orang terdiam karena tertegun. Seperti _Cinderella_ yang memasuki pesta dansa. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa kesunyian di sekitarku seperti menguliti, mengawasi, dan menghakimi diriku.

Tiba-tiba dari ujung meja, sesosok tubuh menubrukku. Warna oranye cerah, secerah dan sehangat mentari pagi ini. Sosok ini memelukku sangat erat sampai aku kesulitan bernapas.

"Sakura, Sakura- _chan_. Aku kira kau tidak akan datang."

Naruto. Pelukannya masih kokoh dan hangat. Aku bisa mencium bau padang rumput cerah pagi hari. Aku masih tertegun tidak membalas pelukannya.

Dia meraih dua pundakku dan aku bertatapan dengan mata biru laut dangkalnya. Perutku tertohok keras. Aku mengepalkan tangan sekuat mungkin untuk menghentikanku menangis.

"Hai, Naruto."

Senyum lembut dan lebar merekah di bibirnya. "Sakura- _chan_ ," bisiknya. Tangannya dengan enggan melepaskanku.

"Semuanya, Sakura- _chan_ di sini!" dia berteriak riang tidak peduli sebenarnya dia tidak perlu berteriak karena semua orang memandangku dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Aku berjalan menuju meja dan untuk beberapa detik mataku bertemu mata Sasuke. Dia kelihatan kaget dan pucat, namun satu detik kemudian itu hilang digantikan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan mata tajam, marah, kali ini ditujukan pada Naruto.

Agaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar—atau tidak peduli karena dia sudah menyiapkan kursi untukku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Tiba-tiba layaknya tombol _play_ dipencet. Semua orang bergerak dan bersuara hampir bersamaan.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-san."

"Kau tampak berbeda sekali. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang."

"Lama sekali tidak bertemu, Sakura."

Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Hampir semuanya ada di sini. Teman-teman SMP dan SMA yang wajahnya sudah mulai kulupakan.

Akhirnya aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Sasuke lagi dan pandanganku tiba pada wanita cantik dan anggun di sebelahnya. Dia memliki rambut cokelat panjang yang digulung ke atas. Gaunnya warna putih dan kelihatan mahal. Matanya teduh. Jari-jarinya panjang lentik dengan kuku terawat. Cincin berlian berkilau di jari manisnya.

"Sakura- _san_ , selamat datang." Suaranya lembut dan senyumannya tenang dan manis. Dia masih memandangku dengan ramah. Kebahagiaan kelihatan bersinar dari wajahnya.

"Ah, Tsuchigumo- _san_ ," aku mengendalikan suaraku agar tetap tenang dan ramah. Aku membalas tersenyum juga.

"Hotaru—panggil saja Hotaru."

"Hotaru, terimakasih telah mengundangku. Selamat atas pertunangan kalian."

Dia tersenyum manis lagi. Dia benar-benar tipe Sasuke. Setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian aku jadi tahu apa sebenarnya tipe Sasuke, gadis dengan kecantikan alami yang lembut dan keibuan. Seorang wanita yang mirip ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka suara, "tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalian akan mengundangnya, dan aku juga belum memberikan izin." Suaranya rendah, dingin dan lebih dalam dari kali terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Suhu taman ini tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Sinar matahari sama sekali tidak terasa hangat.

"Aku yang mengundangnya, Sasuke." Suara Naruto tidak kalah dingin.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak punya hak."

"Aku memberinya izin, Sasuke- _kun_." Hotaru berkata dengan heran.

Sasuke- _kun_. Hah.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya ke calon isterinya. "Seharusnya kau meminta izin dulu kepadaku."

"Kenapa? Sakura adalah sahabat masa kecilmu dengan Naruto."

"Jangan membantah, Hotaru," suara Sasuke semakin dingin, tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Hotaru tampak kaget dengan amarah Sasuke.

Aku bangkit. "Kelihatannya aku tidak diundang secara resmi. Daripada aku menghancurkan makan pagi indah ini. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Terimakasih semuanya—Naruto, Hotaru- _san_."

Aku ingin tersenyum getir. Jadi ini yang terburuk—diusir. Aku kaget dengan ketenanganku sendiri.

"Itu brengsek, Sasuke," sebuah suara menengahi. Kiba. Dia seorang pelukis terkenal sekarang. "Sakura sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari."

Sasuke memberikan pandangan terdinginnya pada Kiba.

"Sakura, duduk lah. Kita semua merindukanmu." Dia mengerdipkan mata padaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Untuk apa kau datang, Sakura, apa tujuanmu?" suara Sasuke terdengar lagi. "Kau tahu bukan, tidak ada sesuatu atau seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini."

Darahku mendidih dengan cepat. Sasuke masih sama arogannya seperti dulu. Seakan semua tindakanku harus ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Tentu saja aku datang untuk merayakan akan berlangsungnya pernikahan kalian." Satu-satunya alasanku kenapa masih menjaga sikap dan bukan menyiramkan jus jeruk di depan Sasuke ke mukanya adalah Hotaru. Dia tampak kebingungan.

"Kau berharap aku mempercayai itu—seharusnya kau tahu aku tidak mungkin meng—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto melesat dari kursinya, mengangkat kerah kemeja Sasuke dan meninju dengan keras. Sasuke jatuh ke tanah. Hotaru memekik. Semua orang membeku.

Sekarang, walaupun aku pergi, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa menyelamatkan makan pagi ini. Keberadaanku benar-benar menghancurkannya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, aku mengundangnya, Sasuke. Dan Sakura- _chan_ adalah teman-tidak, dia sahabat kita sejak kecil, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu padanya!" Naruto menggeram di balik giginya yang gemeletuk menahan marah.

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dan bangkit. "Terserah, kau mau bagaimana, Naruto." Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke dalam hotel. Hotaru mengejar Sasuke ke dalam.

Aku merasa aneh ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah memandang orang-orang di sekitarku dengan cara berbeda jauh dibandingkan dulu. Sekarang aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang dulu tidak bisa aku lihat. Sasuke misalnya, sikap dinginnya itu terlihat menyakitkan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seakan dia sedang memasang tameng. Aku sadar aku tidak akan cocok dengan Sasuke walaupun kita berakhir bersama. Sifat kami terlalu berbeda. Aku tidak akan bahagia bersamanya. Dulu, hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah berada di pikiranku. Yang kulihat hanya seberapa keren dan tampannya Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku semuanya," kataku kepada semua orang di meja lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura, aku bosan, dan itu tadi drama yang cukup menarik." Shikamaru berkata, tersenyum kecil memandangku.

"Aaah, aku mau anggur merah." Temari berkata sambil mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan.

"Kau jangan minum, ini masih pagi, dan baru saja ada konflik di depanmu," Shikamaru berkata lagi, memandang Temari.

"Justru karena itu, aku butuh minum. Semua setuju?"

Hampir seluruh tamu di meja bersorak.

"Aku mau anggur yang paling mahal."

Kalimatnya disambut tawa setuju dari seluruh peserta makan pagi.

"Kau tahu, anggur di sini sangat mahal," celetuk Ayame sambil tertawa riang.

Temari mengibaskan tangannya. "Alah, kan bukan kita yang akan membayar, Tuan-Emo-Lidah-Es itu yang akan membayar," jawabnya riang.

Semua orang tergelak. Pelayan datang dengan beberapa botol anggur. Kemudian semua orang minum dan mengobrol. Tampaknya semua orang jadi tertarik padaku. Ini yang berbeda dari zaman sekolah dulu. Dulu Sasuke seperti pangeran sekolah, sekarang mereka merasa agak sebal pada Sasuke.

"Nah, Sakura, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda, sedang _single_?" tanya Temari memainkan gelas anggurnya.

Aku sudah menghabiskan satu gelas milikku.

"Umm, ya."

Kiba bersiul dan datang mendekat. "Kita sama," katanya.

Aku tertawa. Lalu Kiba bercerita tentang galerinya di Suna yang megah. Aku bertanya, lukisan apa yang dia gambar. Anjing dan pudel aku bertanya. Wanita cantik Kiba menjawab dan memandangku lama. Aku tergelak lagi.

"Kau masih seorang _playboy_ seperti dulu, Kiba." Temari menukas kesal.

"Dan kau masih sama bawelnya," jawab Kiba enteng.

"Kau menikah dengan Shikamaru?" tanyaku. "Kalian dulu kan cakar-cakaran?"

"Uhm, benar." Aku harus tertawa lagi melihat pipi Temari merona merah senada dengan bajunya. Shikamaru kabur ketika aku berusaha menggodanya.

Suasana entah bagaimana kembali riang. Saat itu Naruto, masih berdiri di pojokan, menenggak anggur merah, dengan botol pribadinya sendiri yang mungkin sekarang sudah setengahnya habis.

Aku mendekat. "Naruto."

Dia mengangkat mukanya dan memandangku lama. Senyumnya terlihat sedih.

Satu hal yang kusadari yang dulu tidak bisa aku lihat. Naruto selalu memaksakan tersenyum dalam semua keadaan. Bagiku, Naruto seperti pilar kuat dan kokoh yang selalu menopangku. Ketika aku sedih, dia selalu ada, tersenyum lebar. Terkadang aku merasa, aku tidak harus tersenyum, karena satu senyumnya sudah cukup untuk kita berdua.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi bertengkar dengan Sasuke."

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Dasar _Teme_ , ayam bodoh. Dia tidak benar-benar ingin bicara begitu padamu, Sakura. Dia hanya keras kepala dan takut makanya dia berubah jadi medusa begitu."

"Takut?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah lagi. "Aku hanya ingin kita bertiga bertemu lagi. Terimakasih, Sakura telah datang ke sini." Sinar matahari menyinari mata birunya. Tangannya hangat. Terkadang aku iri dengan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto seakan mengerti Sasuke luar dalam. Begitu pula Sasuke, dia hanya mau mendengarkan Naruto. Mereka seperti memiliki hubungan kuat yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Dulu, hal ini selalu membuatku seperti orang ketiga, orang asing. Aku dulu iri setengah mati pada mereka.

"Aku percaya padamu." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Bahu kokohnya, tangannya yang kuat yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Baunya yang seperti padang rumput dan matahari pagi, terkadang embun segar. Tanganku menyentuh rambut kekuningannya, yang selalu kukira kaku tapi ternyata sangat halus. Jemariku menyusup tanpa kendaliku.

Aku menyentak melepaskan diri. Aku tidak bisa. Berhenti Sakura.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Naruto bertanya memandangku dengan mata biru beningnya, penuh harap.

Tidak, Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu? Aku ingin bertanya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan yang lain, Naruto mengambil mobilnya. Dia memakai kemeja biru dan celana panjang cokelat. Aku duduk di depan, di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Memandanginya beberapa saat. Mengamati—sudah berapa banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Merasakan aku sedang memandangnya cukup lama, Naruto menoleh.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Kau sudah sukses sekarang, lebih dewasa, dan lebih tampan," kataku, bukan dengan nada menggoda atau apa hanya menyuarakan hasil observasiku.

Mata birunya kabur ke arah lain. Pipinya merona, merambat sampai ke lehernya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. Perutku bergolak. Ternyata aku masih bisa membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu.

"Yep, aku tahu, padahal dulu aku adalah anak sekolah dengan nilai jelek, nakal, dan sembrono."

"Ya, itu benar."

Dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Kemudian tertawa ringan.

"Tapi kau juga sangat baik hati, pemberani, peduli pada orang lain, dan pintar sekali berpidato. Kudengar kau sedang mencalonkan diri menjadi walikota?"

Agaknya pujianku ini membuatnya gelagapan, wajahnya memerah semakin parah.

"Aku—kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Aku terkikik sendiri. Satu hal lagi yang berubah. Sekarang aku lebih terang-terangan dalam memuji Naruto, lebih terbuka. Dulu, aku lebih suka memarahi kebodohannya atau memukul kepalanya. Agaknya, sikap baruku ini membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kau—kau juga kelihatan lebih cantik dan lebih tenang. Kau dulu galak dan suka memukul orang."

Aku tertawa sambil memukul lengannya cukup keras. "Enak saja." Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

Naruto melirik, nyengir. "Tuh kan, belum sepenuhnya hilang."

Aku tertawa lagi. Naruto mengerem dan mobil ini berhenti di lampu merah.

Hening. Akan tetapi, aku tidak merasa canggung. Aku memperhatikan lengan kokoh Naruto di kemudi. Aku selalu merasa aman di dekatnya. Dan itu berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi terbiasa lagi dengan perlindungannya. Lusa kami akan kembali ke kehidupan kami masing-masing.

"Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung yang menunggumu di Ame?" Ah, topik yang membuat canggung, tapi apa boleh buat.

Ada jeda sebentar. "Tidak ada."

Aku menoleh kaget. "Kau bohong."

"Tidak, Sakura- _chan_."

"Wah, wah. Tidak kukira kau sekarang jadi seperti ini," kataku melemparkan senyum jahil. Naruto mengangkat alis.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _womanizer_ begini?"

"Bukan begitu, aku mempunyai beberapa hubungan di masa lalu, tapi untuk saat ini, aku sedang tidak ingin berkomitmen apa-apa."

"Kenapa? Dengan posisimu sekarang, kau bisa mendapat wanita berkualitas tinggi. Lagipula itu bagus untuk karirmu. Masyarakat selalu lebih suka calon walikota sebagai sosok suami yang setia dan peduli pada isu-isu sosial."

"Alasanmu benar-benar dingin, Sakura- _chan_."

"Bukan dingin, hanya realistis."

"Kau berubah."

Ah, kata itu lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan melipat tanganku di depan dada. "Kita semua berubah, aku hanya berhenti melihat kisah romansa hanya sebagai luapan emosi. Ketika kau bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih, sesuatu yang membuat hidupmu lebih baik, kenapa tidak, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak begitu," gumamnya, matanya tertuju pada jalan. "Aku akan menikah jika aku menemukan orang yang tepat, yang membuatku bahagia. Jika orang tersebut juga mencintaiku."

"Kau selalu sangat idealis, hmm, mungkin karena itu kau cocok jadi pemimpin," aku menggerutu.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak ingin mengubah sifatku yang satu itu."

Oleh karena itu, kau masih bisa tampak begitu hidup dan penuh harapan, Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau membawaku ke mana?" kataku penasaran, melihat kami berbelok meninggalkan jalan besar. Ada toko-toko kecil dan jalan trotoar bersih dengan pohon-pohon tertata rapi. Sesekali ada petak-petak rumpun bunga di tengah-tengah trotoar itu. Ada tiang-tiang lampu-lampu antik memagari jalan ini. Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah _cafe_. Ada tanaman-tanaman rambat di sebelah dinding ruang _cafe_. Interiornya _vintage_ dengan tanaman gantung dan lampu-lampu cerah. Jendelanya besar-besar dengan tempat duduk di berandanya. Ada tumbuhan berbunga ungu menaungi jalan masuk ke _cafe_.

"Cantik sekali," kataku sambil memandang kagum.

"Kita memilih duduk di luar saja. Kita belum makan siang kan?"

Setelah memesan menu, kami menunggu sambil duduk di meja di luar _cafe_. Menikmati angin siang yang tidak terlalu panas. Bunga-bunga ungu di atas kepalaku, terkantuk-kantuk terkena angin. Tidak lama kemudian menu datang, dan kami makan dalam diam.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan dirimu?" kata Naruto setelah kami selesai makan.

"Bagaimana apanya, Naruto?"

"Kehidupanmu, Sakura-chan, kita sudah," jeda sebentar seakan kata-kata selanjutnya menyakitinya," sudah tiga belas tahun tidak bertemu.'

"Sudah lama sekali. Hm, aku sekarang seorang psikolog anak yang bekerja pada organisasi internasional."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Itu aku tahu, aku melihat fotomu ketika kau mengunjungi Oto yang sedang perang sipil. Kau membuat gerakan perubahan pada panti asuhan di sana."

Sekarang giliranku yang menunduk dengan pipi merona. "Kau tahu itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku selalu berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, Sakura. Kau tidak membiarkan Ino memberitahuku alamatmu—selama tiga belas tahun." Nada suaranya terdengar sedih sekaligus marah.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"Kau juga belum menikah."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku sering berpergian, terakhir kemarin aku diselingkuhi."

Naruto terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan lugasku. Lalu dia kelihatan marah lagi. "Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan itu, Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum melihat sifat protektifnya belum hilang. "Tidak penting, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya."

"Dasar brengsek," gumam Naruto.

"Ya, bajingan tengik," kataku menyahut.

Naruto tertawa keras. "Kau kuat sekali, Sakura." Warna biru matanya menyaingi cerahnya langit siang ini.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja."

Tapi aku tidak bilang bahwa aku takut alasan Hidate berselingkuh adalah aku sendiri dan aku lah penyebab semua hubungan gagal sebelumnya. Aku terlalu sibuk, terlalu serius dan ambisius. Menikah menjadi hal paling akhir yang kupikirkan.

Ah, hentikan, Sakura.

"Ah, aku tahu cara untuk menghiburmu." Naruto beranjak dan berjalan dan sesekali berlari untuk menyeberang jalan. Aku ingin memanggilnya kembali ketika Naruto menghampiri penjual bunga di trotoar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berlari kembali membawa seikat bunga mawar merah segar.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Kau tinggal mentraktirku saja." Tapi aku mencium mawar itu dengan senang. Naruto selalu saja punya cara untuk membantu orang lain.

"Tidak repot—dan setidak-romantisnya kamu yang sekarang, Sakura, pasti kau masih suka bunga."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan buket mawar itu di meja.

"Nah, itu lebih baik, mukamu lebih—"

Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam, memandang ke belakangku. Aku menengok. Dan di sana lah, Sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon. Tubuhnya jangkung dan tegap. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang terkena angin. Ia memakai jaket panjang walaupun udara tidak dingin. Matanya pekat—menerobos pikiranku. Dia masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di saku jaketnya.

Kemudian dia berjalan pelan menghampiri kami, matanya tidak terlepas dari pandanganku. Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang.

Tidak seperti di masa lalu. Aku tidak segera mengartikan perubahan detak jantungku sebagai rasa suka. Kali ini, aku merasa takut. Aku merasakan akan ada badai yang datang seiring kedatangan Sasuke.

Dengan tenang dia mendekat dan tiba-tiba mencengkeram lenganku, ekspresinya gelap.

Naruto bangkit, marah.

Aku memandang Sasuke lurus—tajam, tidak berkedip.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sakura?"

Aku menjawab tenang. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Kau yang kelihatannya punya pemikiran aneh. Lepaskan tanganku."

Mata Sasuke menyipit marah.

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa kau masih di sini? Dan sekarang kau bersama Naruto, apa yang kau rencanakan menggodanya seperti itu?"

Aku menyambar vas berisi air dan bunga tulip di depanku dan menyiramkannya ke Sasuke. Ia terlihat kaget tapi kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Kita hanya makan siang sebagai seorang teman."

Sasuke menyeringai dengan kejam. "Teman, makan siang dengan teman tidak disertai dengan buket bunga mawar dan pandangan menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau—" aku menghentikan perkataanku.

Ah. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Siapa yang berusaha aku bohongi, ini bukan makan siang antarteman.

"Sasuke, apa yang aku lakukan dengan Sakura bukan urusanmu." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan marah. Tangannya mengepal erat. Mata birunya sekeras batu safir.

"Kau berhasil lagi, kau hanya akan mempermainkan Naruto." Suara Sasuke yang terdengar menghakimi membuatku tertawa.

"Hahaha, astaga ini terjadi lagi, ya kan? Kau sudah gila Sasuke."

Beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan kami dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Naruto berkata frustasi, malu karena membuat keributan di siang bolong.

"Cukup. Maafkan aku, Naruto tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal lagi, aku tidak bisa." Aku menyambar tasku untuk beranjak pergi.

"Kau akan kabur lagi, seperti dulu, Sakura."

Sebagian diriku yang kukubur jauh-jauh bangun, gadis kecil yang hilang arah. Ia menjadi sangat marah. Tubuhku bergetar menahan amarah.

Aku melangkah maju, memandang matanya lurus-lurus. "Jadi kau ingin bicara, Sasuke, baiklah, ayo kita bicara," desisku di depan mukanya.

Naruto membayar _bill_ dan kembali masih menemukan aku dan Sasuke bertukar pandangan mematikan.

"Di sana," kataku menunjuk sebuah bar beberapa puluh meter.

"Sekarang kau kecanduan alkohol? Tadi pagi kau baru saja minum." Suara tajam Sasuke menyahut.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu tanpa minum."

Kami bertiga masuk dan melihat hanya ada kami di sana. Bar ini agak remang-remang dengan meja dan kursi mahoni.

Naruto memesan sebotol vodka dan tiga gelas dan es di dalamnya. Tubuhnya kaku dan awas seakan dia juga merasakan badai yang akan datang menerpa kami.

Aku menenggak habis satu gelas. Menghantamkan gelasnya lagi ke atas meja. Mataku panas.

"Jadi apa masalahmu, Sasuke?" kataku—suaraku parau.

Sasuke diam.

"Sialan," kataku, mengisi gelasku lagi bersiap minum ketika tangan Naruto dengan lembut mengambilnya dari tanganku.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum, Sakura."

Ah sial, mataku panas. Dadaku terasa sakit—melihat kami bertiga duduk bersama—sudah berapa lama. Memori-memori itu seperti mimpi yang jauh.

"Ah, tidak ada di antara kalian yang akan bicara, bahkan kau Naruto," nadaku berubah menuduh—yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku lakukan. Tapi pusaran gelap di dadaku bertambah besar dan bertambah besar. "Kau selalu saja memihak Sasuke." Sesuatu remuk di kolong dadaku, entah apa itu. "Selalu saja."

"Aku tidak pernah seperti itu, Sakura." Suara Naruto rendah, tidak percaya. "Kalian berdua adalah kedua sabahat terpenting dalam hidupku."

Aku mendengus dan menyambar minuman di tangannya, menenggaknya sampai habis. Rasa terbakar menjalar dari mulut sampai perutku.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Naruto." Suara _baritone_ Sasuke terdengar lagi.

Aku tertawa sinis. "Lihat Naruto, hanya kau di sini yang menganggap kita berdua adalah sahabat sejati, Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu padaku."

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" Naruto berkata pelan, terluka. "Kenapa kau memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu?"

"Iya, kenapa Sasuke?" sahutku dengan nada mengejek. Aku berpaling pada Naruto,"kau sudah bertanya itu sejak dulu Naruto, padahal itu sudah jelas. Sasuke membenciku karena aku berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Kau, sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Dan juga karena dulu aku _fans_ -nya yang menganggu."

"Tidak, Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah membencimu." Naruto memandang sedih padaku dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam. "Sasuke, kau cemburu."

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit. "Kau sudah gila."

Mata birunya terlihat sedih. "Sampai kapan kau mau menyangkalnya? Kau cemburu ketika melihatku dengan Sakura."

"Naruto, kau delusional," ujarku memandang Naruto seakan dia memiliki kepala sepuluh.

"Tidak, Sakura, aku lah orang ketiga di antara kalian berdua."

"Omong kosong, apa yang kau bicarakan? Sasuke membenciku karena kehadiranku menghancurkan persahabatan kalian! Kalian yang meninggalkanku sendiri!"

Aku bangkit. Mataku panas sekali.

"Kau yang pergi meniggalkan kami, Sakura, aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu, tiga belas tahun tanpa kabar!" Naruto menyahut dengan suara parau. "Kukira setelah—setelah aku memutuskan untuk mengalah—aku bisa menyelamatkan persahabatan kita."

"Kau tidak punya hak bicara begitu setelah apa yang kau dan Sasuke lakukan padaku!" Aku mengatur napas sebentar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura? Aku mengalah dan membiarkan kau dan Sasuke untuk bersama. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menyatukan kalian berdua sejak SMP, waktu SMA juga. Kukira dengan begitu kita bertiga masih dapat bersama-sama."

"Kau lupa, Sasuke menolakku waktu SMP, Naruto."

"Itu karena Sasuke keras kepala, dan kau masih menyukainya, aku tahu kau masih menunggunya oleh karena itu, kenapa kemudian kau berbohong kalau kau menyukaiku waktu kita SMA, Sakura. Untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu? Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, tapi kemudian kau pergi begitu saja, aku tidak mengerti." Lapisan gelas tipis menutupi mata biru Naruto.

"Itu lah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto, Sakura," suara dingin Sasuke terdengar lagi. "Kau hanya akan menggunakannya untuk menyakitiku."

Dunia seakan berdenging. Suara-suara berlompat-lompatan dalam pikiranku lalu sunyi. "Ah, aku mengerti sekarang." Aku tertawa parau. "Kau berbohong, Sasuke, waktu pesta prom itu. Kau bilang, Naruto mengajakku, padahal tidak, kau mempermalukanku di depan umum. Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukan itu? Dan selama ini aku pikir Naruto menolakku. Kukira kalian bersekongkol untuk mempermalukanku."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" suara Naruto retak.

"Aku hanya melindungimu, Naruto."

"Melindungi? Melindungi dari apa, Sasuke?" aku berkata—mataku panas.

"Kau ingin menggunakan Naruto—aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Naruto terlalu baik padamu, walaupun tahu kenyataan itu, dia masih saja memaafkanmu!" kata Sasuke padaku—pandangan sedingin salju musim dingin.

"Menggunakan Naruto, apa maksudmu? Naruto," aku memandang mata birunya, terluka, gemetar, " aku tidak pernah seperti itu."

"Sakura—aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu bohong. Kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Walaupun begitu aku tidak keberatan."

Rasanya hatiku beku.

Aku kesusahan menarik napas. Perasaan panas di mataku kini meleleh turun ke pipiku.  
"Tapi, Naruto, aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar menyukaimu waktu itu."

Pandangan mata Naruto dan Sasuke seakan beku.

"Ap—apa, Sakura?"

Hening.

Mungkin benar kata orang, cinta dan persahabatan tidak akan bisa berjalan berdampingan. Yang satu akan selalu membunuh yang lain. Dengan adanya diriku, aku hanya akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku berdandan secantik mungkin. Memikirkan akhir bahagia untukku—tanpa mempertimbangkan aku merusak persahabatan mereka. Aku begitu terobsesi oleh konsep cinta. Aku terburu-buru. Tapi, aku masih muda dan naif. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah diriku yang waktu itu masih gadis remaja yang belum tahu apa-apa.

Tapi bukan karena itu aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Malam itu, aku bertengkar lagi dengan orang tuaku untuk pergi ke prom itu, padahal waktu itu mereka akan pergi ke tempat nenek yang sakit. Aku marah karena mereka mengambil satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk akhir bahagia.

Tapi aku tidak pernah diajak Naruto, itu hanya kebohongan Sasuke. Aku memilih kebohongan itu dibandingkan orang tuaku. Malam itu, mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu mereka.

Astaga, kisah hidupku seperti drama-drama telenovela saja.

Aku marah pada mereka, menyalahkan mereka karena mereka membuatku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu orang tuaku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa. Aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Luka menganga ini tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu mereka lagi. Aku akan membawa penyesalan ini sampai mati. Aku tidak ingin menyukai seseorang lagi, itu seperti mengkhianati mereka lagi dan lagi.

Seharusnya aku tidak kembali.

Air mata panas meleleh lagi.

Suaraku berubah penuh kebencian. Monster yang selama ini aku simpan jauh-jauh, muncul dan meraung. "Malam itu, kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, sedangkan aku sibuk sendiri memilih gaun untuk ke pesta prom yang bahkan aku tidak diundang." Perasaan marah, terluka, dan menyesal ini berputar-putar di antara kami.

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam.

Aku tertawa getir. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan kalian. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ini lah alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa benar-benar menyukai seseorang lagi. Cinta itu membutakan— apalagi ketika kau seorang gadis bodoh bahkan itu membuatmu kehilangan keluargamu.

"Kumohon, Naruto, Sasuke, menyingkir dari hadapanku. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Kuharap di masa depan, tidak ada seorang pun dari kalian berusaha menghubungiku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lebih baik kita meneruskan hidup masing-masing tanpa gangguan."

"Sakura," suara Sasuke terdengar sedih dan goyah. "Maafkan a—"

Aku menggeleng lemah, memandang gelas di depanku. Menunggu mereka pergi.

Suara Naruto retak dan kosong. "Sakura—aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus—"

"Kumohon pergi, Naruto." Aku masih tidak memandang mereka.

Kudengar mereka melangkah pergi, lalu berhenti.

Lubang hitam di dadaku sekarang sudah benar-benar menelanku.

"Sakura, katakan kalau ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk meminta maaf—apa pun, aku dan Naruto akan melakukannya."

"Tidak ada, Sasuke. Tidak ada."

Langkah kaki mereka semakin menjauh ke luar dari bar ini. Sunyi. Aku mengisi gelasku dan minum lagi entah sudah berapa gelas setelah itu.

Kita hanya anak remaja bodoh yang kasmaran, yang arogan dan egois. Andaikan saja waktu bisa diputar, aku tidak ingin bertemu kalian berdua.

 _ **Bersambung**_

Halo, gaes. Jadi ini fic terbaruku. Padahal ENIGMA belum di- _update_. Hehe. Jadi ini bagian satunya, bagian duanya/chapter duanya akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Di chapter setelahnya akan diangkat persahabatan tiga sejoli itu dan usaha si ayam dan si nanas untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka. Usaha Sakura untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya sendiri juga. Jadi tetap ikuti ya. Jangan lupa _review_. P.s: Oh ya jangan tanya, _pair-pair_ -an ya, seperti entar Sakura sama siapa? Harus _happy ending_ sama ini sama itu dll. Karena di sini bukan itu fokusnya. Saya pengen nulis untuk mereka bertiga, endingnya entar masih dalam proses. Jadi tolong dinikmati saja. Kalau tidak suka boleh klik _exit_. Terimakasih.

Much love

Alicera


	2. Chapter 2

**S** ummer **S** now

by Alicera

 **201** **6**

 _ **Two**_ _ **-shot**_ _ **s**_ _ **story**_

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

Rumah panti asuhan itu berukuran sedang. Dari jauh, bangunan itu seperti rumah di pinggir padang rumput dengan halaman yang luas. Pohon-pohon ek berbaris di samping pagar dengan cat warna biru. Bangunan itu dicat putih berlantai dua. Jendelanya banyak, walaupun tidak terlalu bening. Tidak jauh dari panti asuhan itu terdapat sebuah rumah besar. Mansion keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga itu memiliki tanah cukup luas di sekitar padang rumput. Mansion itu memiliki pagar kehitaman besar dengan jalan masuk panjang.

Angin di siang hari itu kencang. Membuat anak laki-laki berambut keemasan itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan panas matahari yang menyengat punggungnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal melewati jalan beraspal dengan rumput dan tumbuhan jagung di kanan dan kirinya. Sepatunya yang sudah butut melangkah dengan pasti menuju segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berisik di ujung jalan.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto sambil menerjang mendekat.

Gerombolan anak-anak laki-laki itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Sedari tadi mereka mengeroyok seorang anak laki-laki di tengah. Mukanya penuh memar. Bajunya yang kelihatan mahal kotor dan sobek di bagian ujungnya.

"Hentikan, brengsek!" Naruto berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau lagi Naruto! Berhenti ikut campur!" Seorang anak laki-laki tinggi, agaknya ketuanya, menjawab dengan galak.

Bugh! Tinju Naruto melayang dengan keras ke wajah anak laki-laki tinggi tadi. Dan mulailah pukul memukul dan dorong mendorong terjadi. Di atas mereka, dedaunan bergoyang terkena angin siang yang panas. Anak-anak laki-laki yang dikeroyok tadi juga tidak mau kalah dan ikut bergabung dengan tawuran kecil itu.

Akhirnya karena komposisinya dua lawan lima orang. Maka Naruto dan Sasuke kewalahan, akhirnya mereka menyerah—dipojokkan dan ditendangi di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan. Setelah gerombolan itu puas. Ketuanya berkacak pinggang, memelototi Naruto dan Sasuke. "Lain kali, ingat ini ketika kalian berani kurang ajar padaku!" matanya melotot tajam. "Dan kau anak kaya, jangan sok di depanku!"

Dengan begitu gerombolan itu berlalu. Naruto dan Sasuke tergeletak kelelahan di bawah pohon.

"Akh, sial! Awas saja mereka nanti!"

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia memandang kemeja putih, celana coklat, dan sepatu hitamnya yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Untuk apa kau ikut campur, Naruto?" suara dingin anak laki-laki di sebelahnya menyahut. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau bodoh apa? Kalau kau sendiri, mereka akan menyiksamu lebih lagi!"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, mukanya menahan sakit akan luka-lukanya. Matanya memandang dingin anak laki-laki di depannya yang masih memandangi daun-daun bergoyang di atas mereka. "Lain kali jangan ikut campur," Sasuke berkata sambil berjalan pergi. Awan berarak lewat menyapukan bayangan di sekitar mereka.

"Kalau kau sendirian maka mereka jadi lebih parah. Mereka hanya tidak suka karena kau kaya dan gadis-gadis suka padamu. Yah, sikapmu juga menyebalkan sih tapi—" Naruto bangkit berdiri cepat dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Lagipula kau bukan temanku."

"Kepala batu. Teme!"

"Kau bilang apa—Dobe!" Sasuke membalas sengit. Ia memberikan pandangannya yang paling mematikan. "Jangan ganggu aku."

Dengan begitu, Naruto hanya memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di kejauhan.

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan. Langit mendung. Angin dingin menusuk tulang menghempas rumput-rumput. Burung-burung di langit berputar-putar pertanda akan adanya badai.

Naruto membawa keranjang berat berisi sayuran, daging, dan buah ke pintu belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Pintu itu langsung terhubung menuju dapur. Naruto mengetuk pintu dua kali.

Pintu itu dibuka.

"Paman Genma!"

"Oh, hai, Naruto, cepat sekali belanjamu. Semua sudah lengkap?"

Laki-laki separuh baya itu mengambil keranjang besar dari tangan Naruto. Naruto nyengir bangga. "Tentu saja. Ini uang kembaliannya!"

Genma tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa lembar dari kembalian itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Ini dan tambahan sedikit karena kau cepat belanjanya. Aku tidak sempat ke pertanian sebelah dan Tuan Uchiha mau makan buah dan daging segar."

Naruto tersenyum, mengangkat jempolnya. "Tenang saja, kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja, Paman Genma. Lagipula aku butuh uang jajan."

Genma tertawa dan mengusap kepala anak delapan tahun di depannya—membuat rambut Naruto makin berantakan. "Ah, iya, aku tidak bisa mengundangmu masuk. Bukan saat yang tepat."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sasuke di rumah?"

"Iya, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak boleh keluar."

Naruto menggangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Aku harus membantu Paman Iruka dan Bibi Kurenai untuk mengangkat jemuran sebelum hujan."

"Ah, tunggu, Naruto. Ini ada roti isi daging. Baru dari oven."

Naruto mengambil bungkusan di depannya dengan wajah riang. "Terimakasih, Paman Genma! Aku selalu suka roti buatanmu. Aku harus cepat pulang!" Naruto berkata sambil berlari menuju pintu pagar belakang.

"Hati-hati, Naruto. Jangan lupa bagi rotinya dengan anak-anak yang lain!"

"Tentu saja!"

Pintu dapur tertutup.

Pintu depan terbuka dengan keras.

"Sasuke kembali! Aku belum selesai bicara!" suara menggelegar terdengar.

Naruto menghentikan larinya dan menengok ke depan. Itu suara Tuan Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke berlari keluar dan terus berlari menyusuri jalan. Tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

"Sasuke, kembali! Ini sudah mau hujan! Sasuke!" suara yang lebih feminin terdengar. Nyonya Mikoto.

"Anak kurang ajar!" suara dingin dan tegas milik ayah Sasuke terdengar lagi. "Genma! Kejar anak itu!"

Petir menyambar. Suara hujan terdengar di kejauhan dan suaranya menghantam atap dengan keras.

Naruto melihat Paman Genma melesat keluar juga.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah basah kuyup.

"Ah, sial. Dasar Teme bodoh!" Naruto berlari juga menembus hujan. Hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Angin kencang membuat plastik tempat roti di tangan Naruto terayun-ayun hampir lepas dari pegangannya. Bunyinya yang menghantam dedaunan di atas kepala Naruto tegas dan suram. Di langit kejauhan, petir berkilat bergantian.

Naruto berlari lagi. Kali ini berbelok arah menuju padang rumput dan hutan _maple_ di sampingnya.

Naruto harus sesekali mengusap air hujan dari matanya. Air hujan sudah menggenangi sepatunya membuat jempolnya kedinginan.

"Yah, padahal ini sepatuku satu-satunya," gumam Naruto. "Ah, sial, ini gara-gara Sasuke-Teme!"

Sasuke duduk dengan lengan melingkari lututnya. Memandang hujan yang menghempas padang rumput. Di atasnya pohon _maple_ besar dengan dahan kokoh berayun-ayun kewalahan menahan angin.

Naruto menghentikan larinya dan menghampiri Sasuke pelan.

Hujan sudah membasahi rambut dan baju Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme, kau disuruh pulang."

Sasuke menoleh dan memandang dingin. "Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, Naruto!"

Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Kau mau sakit apa? Atau yang lebih parah tersambar petir?!"

"Pergi."

"Kau bertindak bodoh, Sasuke. Kau seperti tuan muda kaya yang ngambek, membuat semua orang repot. Akh, aku kasihan pada Paman Genma."

Tidak ada balasan.

Hening. Petir menyambar lagi kali ini suaranya memekakkan telinga.

"Kubilang pergi. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Kau suka bermain perang-perangan dengan Itachi tahun lalu di sini. Setelah dia tidak ada, kau juga selalu ke sini duduk sendirian seperti anak emo memandang kejauhan. Aku suka melihatmu dari jalan itu," Naruto menjawab ringan, duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau membuat orang tuamu khawatir."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa—jadi diamlah," suara Sasuke naik—penuh amarah. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Air hujan membasahi matanya. Hitam kelam.

Naruto mendengus. Memandangi aliran air hujan di sekitar kaki mereka. Suara Naruto terdengar sedih. "Ayahmu memukulmu lagi." Bukan pertanyaan, hanya pernyataan akan sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Naruto mengamati memar di lengan dan pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Jika kau tidak mau pulang. Kau bisa ke tempat kami dulu. Aku yakin anak-anak yang lain tidak keberatan. Kalau kau seperti ini, malam nanti kau bisa sakit parah, Sasuke. "

Air hujan mengalir di pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah lepek, mata biru cerahnya memandang kejauhan. "Karena aku tahu rasanya tidak punya teman dan kehilangan keluargamu. Yah, walaupun kau masih punya orang tuamu. Tapi mereka selalu berpergian, meninggalkanmu di rumah itu sendiri."

Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Naruto lama. Petir bergemuruh keras di langit. Naruto juga terdiam menunggu respon Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, Dobe."

Naruto memasang muka kesal. "Hei, aku sudah berbaik hati, dasar ayam!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Baiklah."

"Hee?"

"Kubilang baiklah ayo ke tempat bodohmu itu, " Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan pergi duluan.

"Kurang ajar kau Sasuke, walaupun panti asuhan itu tidak besar, itu rumahku!" Naruto mencak-mencak di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke memasang wajah bosan. "Ya ya, terserah kau, Dobe."

Mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh Paman Iruka. Dimarahi oleh Bibi Kurenai. Dibuatkan teh hangat oleh anak-anak yang lain.

Sore itu suasana panti asuhan riuh karena anak-anak berebutan ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Naruto terbahak-bahak melihat sikap kikuk dan kaku Sasuke ketika anak-anak yang paling kecil bergelayutan di pundaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan anak-anak lain tertawa melihat Naruto terjungkal dari kursinya karena dari tadi sibuk menertawakan Sasuke.

Sejak hari itu Naruto Sasuke menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat.

.

.

.

Musim gugur datang. Dedaunan _maple_ di pinggir jalan sudah berubah warna. Kuning, merah, oranye. Bergelayut sebentar pada ranting-ranting sebelum dengan rapuhnya terbawa angin jatuh di jalanan.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan sambil mengobrol, menikmati dedaunan yang jatuh di sekitar mereka. Tas sekolah mereka penuh dengan buah pir dan apel dari berkebunan sebelah.

Dari kejauhan, dekat pagar panti asuhan. Paman Iruka melambaikan tangannya. "Hoi, Sasuke, Naruto!"

Dengan semangat Naruto melambaikan tangan juga. "Paman Iruka!"

Naruto berlari mendekat. Sasuke berlari ringan di belakang Naruto.

"Coba tebak. Kita punya tetangga baru. Rumah di ujung jalan sudah dibeli orang, " Paman Iruka berkata sambil tertawa.

Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain Paman Iruka.

"Naruto, Sasuke, perkenalkan tetangga baru kalian, Sakura Haruno. Ayahnya, Dr. Haruno, baru buka praktik di daerah sini."

Naruto melihat gadis seusianya berdiri malu-malu di belakang kaki panjang Paman Iruka. Ia memakai _dress_ cokelat dan sepatu merah. Rambut _pink_ -nya dihiasi pita merah tertiup angin sepoi. Matanya hijau bening—memandang malu-malu. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada musim semi. Naruto selalu suka musim semi.

"Kuharap kalian bisa berteman. Dr. Haruno teman baikku. Nah, Sakura, kenalkan, ini Naruto dan yang ini Sasuke."

"Ah, halo, semuanya, salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyalami Naruto dan Sasuke.

Paman Iruka tertawa melihat muka Naruto yang memerah. Muka Sakura juga memerah—pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke sebentar sebelum beralih ke arah laki-laki ramah yang sejak tadi tertawa. Paman Iruka sangat baik.

"Kalian sudah dapat apel dan pirnya?" tanya Paman Iruka lagi.

"Ah, iya," sahut Naruto dengan secepat kilat membuka tasnya, mengulurkan buah apel pada Sakura membuat Sakura terperanjat. "Kau suka apel? Atau pir? Aku punya banyak."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menerima apel di depannya. "Terimakasih, kau baik sekali, Naruto."

Paman Iruka tertawa lagi, mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. "Mukamu tidak usah semerah itu, Naruto."

Naruto merengut. "Mukaku tidak merah."

"Ayo, aku membuat sup jagung. Kau juga ikut makan Sasuke sebelum kembali ke rumah."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, kedua tangan di saku celananya. Memandang dengan dingin pada dua anak kecil di depannya. Yang satu berseri-seri, yang satunya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan muka memerah.

Angin musim gugur berhembus lagi. Menerbangkan dedaunan kemerahan di sekitar kaki mereka.

.

.

 **End Flashback**

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam sampai mereka berada di tempat parkiran mobil. Hari sudah mau menjelang tengah hari.

"Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengantarku kembali ke hotel. Ada beberapa persiapan yang harus aku cek untuk besok pagi."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk dalam mobil. Naruto masih terdiam—Sasuke harus merasa aneh dengan kesunyian di sekitar Naruto.

"Naruto, ayo cepat jalan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Kepalan tangan Naruto pada kemudi mobil mengencang. Mata birunya keras dan terluka. "Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah tahu yang sebenarnya?!"

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan pandangan dinginnya yang biasa. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku punya pernikahan yang harus kuhadiri besok, ribuan undangan sudah disebar."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya."

"Kau tahu ini bukan hanya masalah cinta."

"Sasuke-Teme. Kenapa kau selalu berbohong pada dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke memberikan pandangan tajamnya. "Berhenti bersikap sentimental, kau membuatku geli, Naruto-Dobe."

Mata biru Naruto berubah marah—bergelora dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. "Kau itu sejak dulu—keras kepala! Teme, dengar ya—"

"Kita akan membicarakan ini setelah pernikahanku selesai, aku—"

"Tidak! Dengar, jika kau menikah dan melanjutkan bisnis ayahmu kau tidak akan bahagia!"

"Kau tahu apa!"

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Aku selalu lebih tahu dirimu lebih dari siapa pun terkadang lebih dari dirimu sendiri."

"Jalankan mobilnya, Naruto."

"Jika kau menikah dengan pernikahan seperti ini, kau akan jadi seperti ayahmu, bodoh!"

"Kubilang jalankan mobilnya, Naruto."

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

Butuh waktu satu bulan bagi Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke bicara padanya seperti orang normal dan bukan hanya 'hn' atau 'oke' sebagai jawaban. Naruto juga berperan penting juga, dia selalu berusaha agar Sakura ikut dalam jalan-jalan sore mereka. Atau saat berbelanja di perkebunan sebelah. Bermain layang-layang maupun saat mereka duduk di bawah pohon kesukaan Sasuke.

Perbedaan terlihat jelas antara interaksi Naruto-Sakura dan Sasuke-Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura menjadi sangat dekat. Naruto terkadang membawakan bunga-bunga liar, mengikatnya menjadi buket kecil. Naruto memberikan buket itu sambil memberikan alasan seperti 'aku tiba-tiba saja melihat bunga ini, Sakura, aku tidak memetiknya khusus untukmu, hanya kebetulan aku melihatnya.' Akan tetapi wajah merah Naruto selalu menunjukkan alasan yang sebenarnya. Sakura paling suka membuatkan _muffin_ atau spageti dan membaginya dengan Naruto. Naruto paling suka spageti. Ah, dan juga ramen. Naruto tergila-gila pada ramen. Sakura juga meminjamkan buku-bukunya pada Naruto. Sakura juga tidak pernah ragu untuk bersentuhan dengan Naruto seperti memeluknya atau memukul kepalanya ketika Naruto bertindak bodoh.

Dengan Sasuke, Sakura seperti berjalan di antara pecahan-pecahan gelas. Hati-hati dan was-was. Sasuke lebih suka diam jika tidak ada Naruto di sekitar mereka seberapa pun Sakura berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara.

Ketika kita masih kecil, suka pada seseorang itu sederhana karena orang itu memiliki sesuatu yang kita suka. Dia baik, rambutnya bagus, wajahnya cantik, dia tampan, dia pintar berolahraga, dia pintar di sekolah atau dia selalu membagi bekalnya yang enak. Tidak kompleks.

Kecemburuan pun tidak kompleks. Biasanya kita hanya akan ngambek dan bersikap menyebalkan tetapi hari setelahnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Ketika Sakura marah pada Naruto, Sakura berhenti membuatkan makanan untuk Naruto. Keesokan harinya Sakura sudah melupakan kemarahannya ketika Naruto mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan sore. Jika Naruto marah pada Sasuke atau sebaliknya, biasanya mereka saling pukul dan bergulat di tanah tetapi kemudian semua selesai.

Mungkin, salah satu alasan mereka bisa memaafkan satu sama lain karena mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga seperti membuat lingkup dunia mereka sendiri. Di Sekolah Dasar, mereka bertiga lebih suka bermain bersama karena mereka percaya bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama-sama. Menolak jika ada orang baru yang ingin masuk ke lingkaran mereka—berpikir orang baru akan memisahkan mereka, membuat mereka terpecah-pecah.

Lalu datanglah masa remaja. Dunia kecil mereka memiliki retakan. Kesadaran itu datang pada Sakura ketika Sasuke terkena demam tinggi yang parah. Sakura menunggu hampir dua malam tanpa tidur. Saat itu mereka telah masuk kelas 1 SMP. Kesadaran bahwa dirinya menyukai Sasuke menghantam Sakura dengan keras. Sakura menyukai kesunyian tenang yang Sasuke selalu bawa. Mata hitamnya indah tetapi juga sedih. Tentu saja, Sasuke keren dan pintar juga. Saat cinta pertamamu datang. Rasanya warna-warna mawar menyelimuti mimpi-mimpimu. Lalu kepakan-kepakan kupu-kupu di perut. Mencuri pandang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi saat bertemu. Atau pura-pura berjalan di depan kelas di mana orang yang kita sukai berada hanya untuk melihat sekilas sosok mereka. Kita menjadi sangat baik—memperhatikan setiap perkataan dan ingin membantu orang yang kita sukai. Menulis nama mereka di buku _diary_ atau pojok atas buku pelajaran. Melamunkan mereka saat pelajaran—membentuk sosok sempurna di kepala kita.

Naruto percaya sejak mereka bertemu, mereka bertiga akan selalu bersama-sama. Namun, kesadaran baru datang ketika Sakura menangis dan menunggu Sasuke yang sakit hampir tanpa tidur. Sejak saat itu, Sakura selalu berusaha memberikan perhatian lebih pada Sasuke. Sakura masih membuatkannya kue yang enak dan meminjamkan buku untuknya tetapi sekarang pandangan mata hijau bening Sakura hampir selalu ke arah Sasuke. Saat itu Naruto mengenal kecemburuan dan ketakutan. Ketakutan bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Ketakutan akan lingkaran baru yang terbentuk antara mereka berdua dan Naruto akan tertinggal di luar.

Naruto memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Buket bunga liar kini diganti dengan buket bunga mawar yang asli. Naruto menyukai tawa Sakura, maka ia selalu berusaha membuat Sakura tertawa dan menghiburnya ketika dia sedih. Naruto membaca kisah-kisah romantis di buku bahwa para gadis suka perhiasan dan pujian. Maka Naruto selalu memberikan pujian pada rambut dan baju-baju Sakura. Di ulang tahun Sakura yang ketiga belas, Naruto menabung untuk membelikan Sakura gelang perak yang disambut Sakura dengan pelukan.

Datanglah tahun ketiga mereka di SMP. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa seberapa banyak pun hal baik yang Naruto lakukan tetap saja pandangan mata hijau bening itu berakhir pada sosok sahabatnya. Mata Sakura selalu melembut dan terkadang terlihat sedih ketika memandang Sasuke. Naruto tidak mengerti padahal sekarang Sasuke kelihatan semakin tidak peduli dan kasar pada Sakura. Naruto kadang marah dengan sikap Sasuke tetapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia sedikit lega. Itu berarti lingkaran baru yang berusaha terbentuk itu tidak akan sepenuhnya utuh. Naruto tidak akan ditinggalkan sendirian.

Awal bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasuke tidak suka padanya. Dia kelihatan terlalu lemah dan cerah. Sasuke tidak suka warna lembut yang terlalu cerah seperti pink, hijau, dan perak. Warna-warna seperti itu mengingatkan akan hal-hal yang tidak akan dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mentolerir keberadaan Sakura karena Naruto bahagia ketika berada di dekat Sakura, Sakura juga pintar dan baik hati, walaupun kadang-kadang suka membuatnya kesal. Sakura asyik jika diajak bermain. Sasuke tidak terlalu keberatan dengan pandangan lembut Sakura dan senyum simpul yang selalu dia berikan khusus untuk Sasuke. Sakura juga menghargai jarak yang berusaha Sasuke jaga.

Jadi, Sasuke tidak mengerti kapan ketakutan dan kecemburuan itu datang. Selama ini, Sasuke berpikir tidak apa-apa dia sendiri, toh Naruto adalah sahabat paling dekatnya. Sasuke tidak butuh orang lain. Naruto yang mengerti dirinya dan menerimanya apa adanya. Ketika kau pernah kehilangan orang yang paling dekat denganmu, Sasuke masih ingat punggung hangat Itachi, kau akan mempertahankan sekuat tenaga orang berharga yang kau temui setelahnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang Naruto hampir memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk Sakura, Naruto juga menjadi sangat kompetitif dengannya.

Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke tidak suka cara Naruto memeluk Sakura, bagaimana Naruto membuat Sakura memerah dengan gelang perak bodohnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Maka, Sasuke menyalahkan Sakura. Ia menjadi semakin dingin dan kasar untuk membuat Sakura menjauh dari dirinya dan juga Naruto. Tetapi yang terpenting Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto terluka dan ditinggalkan. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Ia sudah muak akan hal itu. Jadi, saat Sakura menyatakan perasaannya, Sasuke menolak dengan cukup kejam. Seharusnya kau tidak masuk dalam lingkaran ini, Sakura.

.

.

 **End Flasback**

.

.

Mobil Naruto berhenti di depan hotel. Sasuke turun dan masuk ke hotel tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Ada gumpalan hitam di dada Sasuke. Membuat kepalanya pening. Dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya, besok merupakan hari yang penting bukan hanya untuk dirinya tetapi juga untuk masa depan perusahaan Uchiha dengan Hotaru Inc. milik ayah calon isterinya. Sasuke memijat keningnya dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sofa _lobby_ sebentar.

 _Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku!_

Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut keras.

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan—_

Tiba-tiba suara orang-orang yang berbicara di sekitarnya terdengar terlalu keras. Suara langkah kaki orang-orang lalu lalang membawa serangan sakit kepala yang semakin hebat. Napas Sasuke mulai berat.

 _Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa? Kau harus berhati-hati—_

 _Aku akan selalu membelamu._

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada belakang kepala sofa.

 _Onigiri dengan potongan tomat. Apel yang dipotong-potong dengan aroma yang manis—_

Sasuke membuka matanya. Melihat seorang lelaki berumur tiga puluhan tertawa sambil menggendong anak laki-laki kecil di pundaknya. Mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau pulang hari ini. Aku mau berenang di kolam hotel ini. Kompetisi renangku sudah dekat," anak tadi dengan manja berkata pada ayahnya.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau ada ulangan. Bagaimana dengan nilaimu?"

"Aaah, tapi aku kan mau jadi perenang yang keren, Ayah!" Anak tadi menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Ayahnya hanya menjawab dengan tertawa. "Dasar kau ini, baiklah-baiklah, kalau itu membuatmu bahagia, tapi jangan bilang Ibumu ya."

Anak tadi cekikikan dan mengangguk dengan senang.

Sasuke memandang pasangan ayah-anak tadi dengan perasaan gamang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa letih. Sejak kematian kakaknya, Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya tetapi selalu saja itu tidak pernah cukup. Tidak pernah cukup baik. Tidak cukup cepat. Sasuke memijat keningnya lagi.

Perasaan sesak di dadanya ini rasanya ingin meledak. Senyum hangat Itachi berkelebat di benaknya.

 _Sasuke, kau mau jadi apa?_

 _Nii-san. Aku ingin membuat organisasi kemanusiaan dan keliling dunia membantu orang-orang korban perang. Itu keren seperti pahlawan._

 _Kalau begitu, kejar hal itu, Sasuke, jika itu membuatmu bahagia._

Sasuke menarik napas dengan susah payah.

Ia menekan keningnya semakin keras. Jantung Sasuke berdegup keras. Suara pintu _lift_ terbuka dan tertutup terdengar bergantian.

"Nii-san, aku tidak ingin menikah untuk bisnis ayah, aku ingin punya organisasi kemanusiaanku sendiri—mendirikan rumah sakit-rumah sakit, menyediakan obat-obatan dan uang diberikan untuk para ilmuwan untuk melakukan penelitian. Aku ingin keliling dunia melihat tempat-tempat dan masyarakat yang belum pernah kulihat."

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya lagi dan tertawa kecil. "Ah, sungguh klise. Aku seperti orang-orang yang akhirnya menemukan tujuan hidup setelah sekian lama."

Sasuke tertawa retak dan gamang. Orang-orang yang lewat memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Nii-san, aku akan melakukan itu, aku sudah gila. Ini sungguh tidak bertanggungjawab" bisik Sasuke. Gumpalan di dadanya perlahan lenyap. Sasuke merasa begitu ringan seakan dia ingin menangis.

Sasuke memandangi langit-langit mewah hotel milik keluarganya dengan tenang. Langkah kaki orang-orang di sekitarnya terdengar samar-samar. Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan keluar mencari taksi. Ia ingin segera menemui ayahnya dan keluarga calon isterinya. Ah, bukan lagi calon isterinya.

.

.

Dulu kau simpan hatimu di kotak kecil

Sekarang hatimu sudah berdebu

Namun, rongga di dadamu memanggil

Ketika dia datang dengan senyum menyapamu

.

.

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke hotel, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura lagi. Naruto tahu dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura apa pun yang terjadi. Mobilnya melaju cepat. Naruto cukup lega karena jalanan tidak terlalu macet.

Sakura masih duduk pojokan bar itu, tetapi kini dia tidak sendiri. Seorang laki-laki asing duduk di sampingnya. Suara tawa Sakura terdengar menanggapi lelucon laki-laki asing di depannya. Laki-laki itu kelihatan tidak benar. Dia cukup tampan tapi gayanya seenaknya dan matanya ke mana-mana. Dia memandang penuh apresiasi pada wajah Sakura. Dia bersandar dengan gaya sok keren. Mata Naruto menyipit. Rasa protektif bergolak dalam diri Naruto ketika Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan berani yang diberikan oleh orang di sampingnya. Sakura malah menenggak minuman dari gelasnya lagi.

Ketika tangan laki-laki itu terulur untuk menyentuh lengan Sakura. Naruto berjalan cepat menuju ke arah mereka. Langkah kakinya yang keras membuat dua orang di meja menengok.

Sakura tampak kaget, kemudian ekspresinya berubah marah. Wajah Naruto keras.

"Naruto, kubilang jangan—"

"Kita pergi, Sakura," ucap Naruto sambil meraih lengan Sakura. Lembut. Walaupun darahnya mendidih oleh amarah.

Laki-laki tadi tampak kesal. "Hei, apa yang—"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu."

"Naruto—apa-apaan kau—"

Cengkeraman tangan Naruto kokoh, menarik Sakura keluar dari bar setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada bartender.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura, meladeni orang seperti itu?!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Berhenti minum, besok kau harus menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke."

Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan Sakura masuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak akan datang."

Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menyetir dengan wajah gelap. Buku-buku jarinya memutih pada kemudi mobilnya. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Kau akan datang, Sakura-chan." Suara Naruto melembut. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau melihat wajahku saat ini tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua berakhir seperti ini. Kau membenciku dan Sasuke."

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Mata birunya kelihatan sedih. Ia menunduk memandangi jemari tangannya. "Aku tidak akan kuat jika kau terus membenciku, Sakura-chan."

Pandangan mata Sakura dingin. "Naruto, jika kita saling bertemu yang akan terjadi seperti ini, kita akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Jadi—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu. Kau dan Sasuke sama saja—"

"Aku tidak sama dengannya—"

"Kalian sama, kalian dengan mudahnya kabur, memilih menutupi masalah walaupun pada akhirnya kita akan tersiksa juga."

"Ini tidak mudah. Aku—melihat kalian hanya membuatku sedih, marah—dan menyesal."

Hening.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto menyandarkan keningnya pada kemudi mobilnya—masih belum memandang Sakura. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini—bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

Hening.

"Dari dulu kau selalu seperti ini? Kau terlalu baik, Naruto. Kau selalu ingin bertanggung jawab akan segalanya—memperbaiki segalanya."

"Itu tidak benar, Sakura-chan. Aku—pengecut dulu." Naruto tertawa serak.

"Aku tahu kau selalu menyukai Sasuke. Aku—aku ketakutan untuk ditinggal sendirian. Terkadang aku selalu berusaha agar Sasuke tidak suka padamu dan kau juga tidak suka padanya. Sasuke tidak sejahat itu padamu, Sakura-chan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

"Sasuke selalu membantumu, Sakura. Dia yang mengusir dan menegur gadis-gadis yang selalu mem- _bully_ -mu. Ketika kau sakit, Sasuke selalu yang tahu pertama dan melapor pada Paman Iruka atau pada guru kita. Dia selalu terlihat bangga ketika kau menang dalam lomba taekwondo atau saat kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan padamu. Aku juga selalu berusaha menutup-nutupinya."

Hening.

"Sasuke tidak pernah membencimu, Sakura-chan. Kurasa bahkan dia agak takut padamu," Naruto tertawa lagi. "Kau membuatnya bersikap lembut dan peduli kadang-kadang."

Sakura meremas tangannya dengan keras. Seberapa pun Sakura berusaha, dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. "Tidak ada gunanya, Naruto. Orang tuaku tidak akan pernah kembali. Mereka pergi—aku—aku anak yang tidak tahu terimakasih, mereka pasti membenciku. Aku merindukan mereka setengah mati. Aku benci diriku sendiri."

"Sakura, kita semua melakukan kesalahan. Aku yakin orang tuamu tidak membencimu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu?!"

"Karena mereka selalu menyayangimu. Aku tahu kau menyalahkan dirimu dan juga aku dan Sasuke. Tetapi kumohon, kau hanya akan semakin menderita jika kau tidak memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku atau Sasuke tetapi kumohon maafkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku—aku tidak bisa."

"Andaikan aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku akan berusaha mati-matian untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, Sakura-chan."

"Aku anak yang egois."

'Tidak, orang tuamu selalu mendukung pilihanmu. Mereka selalu mendukung hal yang membuatmu bahagia. Dan pergi ke _prom_ itu membuatmu bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membencimu?"

"Aku menomor-duakan mereka."

"Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kita semua tidak tahu kalau kecelakaan itu akan terjadi. Kedua orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku—aku tidak bisa meminta maaf pada mereka. Aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

Air mata Sakura sudah jatuh berlinangan sekarang. Naruto memandang lembut pada Sakura—meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kau bisa, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terisak sebentar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dr. Haruno sangat peduli pada anak-anak oleh karena itu dia menjadi dokter anak-anak yang luar biasa. Terkadang dia mengobati anak-anak dengan gratis. Ibumu juga—aku masih ingat dia selalu membawa makanan yang enak-enak untuk semua anak panti asuhan. Tetapi panti asuhan itu telah ditutup, rumahku dulu. Ayahmu selalu ingin membukanya lagi tetapi belum sempat karena dia telah wafat. Aku berencana ingin membukanya lagi. Aku sudah membeli tanahnya dan merancang desainnya."

"Ayahku ingin membuka panti asuhan itu?"

"Ya, dia sedang menabung saat itu."

"Kau akan membangunnya kembali?"

"Ya, Sakura-chan."

Senyum itu merekah di antara air mata Sakura. "Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan," genggaman tangannya mengerat. "Maukah kau ikut membangunnya lagi? Kita akan menamakannya _Haruno Orphanage_."

Naruto harus menahan tawanya ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menubruk dan memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih-terimakasih, Naruto. Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa tahan marah padamu. Kau ini punya sihir apa?" sahut Sakura pura-pura kesal.

Naruto terkekeh sombong. "Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku dan Sasuke padamu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Sasuke?"

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Lihat kan, kebiasaanku untuk menutupi kebaikan Sasuke masih bertahan, habisnya kau selalu memujanya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Oke-oke. Sasuke adalah donatur utamanya."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya. Sekarang kau percaya? Walaupun dari luar Sasuke itu pangeran es brengsek tapi dari dalam dia sebenarnya unicorn yang baik."

Sakura tertawa juga—mengusap air matanya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mengunjungi panti asuhan itu. Rumah lamamu juga."

Sakura ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak siap tetapi Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Disambut senyum lebar Naruto.

.

.

Hati beku yang mencair di musim semi

Menyerap hangatnya sinar mentari—walaupun cacat tetap teguh berdetak

.

.

Padang rumput Konoha masih sama, rumput ilalang tinggi, tanaman jagung dan pohon-pohon _maple_ masih berderet di pinggir jalan. Saat ini musim semi jadi rerumputan tampak hijau bagai permadani pekat dan cerah. Yang berbeda saat ini rumah-rumah telah berdiri di kanan kiri jalan utama walaupun masih jarang-jarang. Anak-anak terlihat bermain di pekarangan rumah, ada yang bersepeda bersama-sama di jalan tempat Naruto dan Sakura biasa bermain di sore hari.

Mereka melewati rumah keluarga Uchiha. Masih megah tetapi sunyi.

"Sasuke tidak pernah mau kembali tinggal di sini. Sekarang kudengar rumah ini disewakan."

"Sayang sekali," gumam Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Padahal rumah itu bagus sekali. Untung Sasuke tidak jadi menjualnya. Rumah itu penuh dengan memori kakaknya."

Mereka sampai di depan panti asuhan. Rumput tinggi sudah tumbuh di pekarangannya. Temboknya retak-retak, catnya mengelupas. Jendelanya pecah di sana sini.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di depan pagar panti asuhan. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca. "Ah, aku selalu merindukan tempat ini."

"Di mana anak-anak yang lain, Paman Iruka?"

"Paman Iruka sudah pensiun dan anak-anak itu sudah besar sekarang."

"Tempat ini sunyi."

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tempat ini kosong, Sakura-chan. Aku masih ingat dulu sering dihukum menjemur di bawah pohon itu." Mata Naruto memandang jauh.

Sakura berdiri di samping Naruto, meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Naruto..."

"Woah, sudah cukup bersedihnya. Aku punya ide, Sakura-chan."

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari tempat duduk bagian belakang—sebuah alas piknik dengan keranjang piknik besar. "Ayo, kita makan siang dulu." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tertawa.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya ya?"

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini bukan ke kafe itu. Tetapi aku tahu kau pasti menolaknya."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Awas saja kau hanya membawa spageti dan ramen, Naruto."

"Tentu tidak, Sakura-chan. Eh, maksudku setengah keranjang ini berisi ramen sih," Naruto tertawa keras. Sakura menyodokkan sikunya pada Naruto membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jadi kita mau piknik di mana?"

Senyum Naruto lembut penuh nostalgia. "Tempat biasanya, Sakura-chan."

Mereka sampai di pohon _maple_ besar tempat mereka bermain dulu. Tempat kesukaan Sasuke. Pohonnya kelihatan lebih besar dan lebih tua sekarang. Tetapi pemandangannya sama—cakrawala yang dibatasi oleh pada rumput dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

.

.

 **Sakura's POV**

.

Aku memandang awan putih menggunung di kejauhan. Hari ini cerah. Naruto sibuk berceloteh tentang pekerjaannya. Aku memandang rambutnya yang tertiup angin dan matanya yang biru cerah dengan penuh semangat mengeluarkan emosi-emosi yang bervariasi. Tangan kokohnya terkadang bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah bicaranya, terkadang meraih sepotong roti dan memakannya dengan berisik.

Suaranya masih sama. Penuh semangat kadang terlalu berisik. Terkadang lembut dan penuh emosi.

Tiba-tiba perasaan ini datang menyelinap. Aku benar-benar merindukan Naruto. Perutku bergolak, aku hanya bisa memandang mata birunya ketika pikiran ini datang.

Aku masih menyukainya. Naruto seperti batu karang kokoh tapi juga seperti selimut hangat di malam badai. Kuat, hangat, dan lembut pada saat bersamaan. Tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis. Aku bodoh atau apa. Aku masih menyukainya sampai sekarang.

Aku menghentikan perkataanya di tengah jalan. "Naruto..."

"Hm, ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Kenapa, kau masih berusaha untuk menemuiku?"

"Kau adalah salah satu orang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Jantungku berdegup dengan keras.

"Berharga—berharga seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu sejak kita kecil bahkan waktu SMA juga, tetapi sekarang kau seperti keluarga yang sangat berharga bagiku—kau seperti saudara perempuan yang tidak pernah aku miliki." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya yang terbuka dan hangat itu begitu menenangkan hati. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil memalingkan muka.

Kurasa ini jawaban dari pernyataan cintaku dulu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa benar-benar melupakannya karena aku tahu Naruto tidak benar-benar percaya aku menyukainya. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Aku ingin menangis dan tertawa bahagia pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku merasa beban berat di dadaku terangkat.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?"

Aku mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku dan melemparkan sendok padanya. Naruto berteriak kaget—menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi diri. "Dasar bodoh kau Naruto!" Aku melempar _roll_ tisu di depanku ke arahnya. "Akhh, Sakura-chan, hentikan, apa salahku?!"

"Diam, terima saja hukumanmu!" kataku.

"Aku tidak—"

Aku memeluknya erat. Naruto tertegun membeku. Dia menggeliat dengan gelisah di pelukanku.

"Sakura-chan, kau membuatku khawatir.'

"Terimakasih, Naruto," bisikku, mempererat pelukanku.

Aku bisa merasakan senyuman Naruto walaupun tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Dia membalas pelukanku sama eratnya. "Tentu saja, Sakura-chan."

Angin padang rumput terasa nyaman menyusup di antara kami.

"Setelah ini, ayo kita kembali, besok kita harus menghadiri sebuah pernikahan besar," kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku membereskan peralatan piknik kami. Naruto menggerutu. "Ah, kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

"Jangan malas, Naruto. Kau tadi yang memaksaku untuk bersiap-siap untuk besok."

Ketika itu kami mendengar langkah orang berlari-lari. Sasuke berlari ke arah kami dan berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah. Aku dan Naruto hanya bisa tertegun. Angin membuat rambut hitam Sasuke bergoyang-goyang membingkai wajahnya yang tampan dan pucat.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto. "Bagaimana kau—"

Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Langkahnya terlihat hati-hati.

"Aku bertanya pada bartender di bar tadi, setelah aku tahu kau kembali menemui Sakura, aku tahu kalian akan ke sini."

Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kau akan menikah besok, kau tidak bisa kabur seenakmu sendiri," Naruto berkata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku membatalkannya."

Aku dan Naruto menarik napas tidak percaya.

"Naruto," mata hitam Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar sebelum beralih ke arahku. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura."

Aku tersentak kaget. "Aku—aku..."

"Kumohon, Sakura, sekali ini saja," ucap Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Angin bertiup kencang. Awan berarak di langit menutupi sinar matahari.

"Aku akan menunggu di mobil," sahut Naruto.

Kami memandangi punggung Naruto sebelum kurasakan padangan Sasuke tertuju padaku. Sudah berapa lama kami tidak bicara seperti ini. Keberadaannya selalu membuatku merasa gelisah.

"Sasuke aku—"

"Aku selalu menyukaimu sejak kita kecil, Sakura."

Perkataannya seperti sambaran petir, aku hanya bisa tertegun dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Tapi anehnya jantungku tidak berdetak dengan keras.

"Aku—Sasuke—" Aku berusaha menyusun kalimat.

Aku tertegun lagi ketika Sasuke melangkah maju. Tangan kirinya meraih lenganku dan tangan kanannya menyusup ke belakang kepalaku. Aku beku ketika kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh keningku.

"Sasuke—tapi aku..."

"Aku tahu, kau masih menyukainya kan? Naruto," bisik Sasuke.

Mataku dengan liar mencari matanya. Napasku tidak bisa keluar. Mata hitamnya kelam tetapi tidak dingin. Aku merasa aneh ketika Sasuke tidak lagi memandangku dengan penuh rasa tidak suka. Matanya kelihatan sedih, tetapi juga bebas. Tidak ada penyesalan di dalamnya.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, air mata jatuh di pipiku.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" jawabku serak.

"Dari caramu memandangnya, Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan rasanya aku seperti tertohok keras. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke," aku mengusap air mataku dengan cepat. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Sakura. Maafkan aku. Aku—aku selalu kabur dan selalu salah menilaimu. Maafkan aku."

Aku memandang mata hitamnya yang kelihatan sedih tetapi juga bebas dan bergelora. Sekarang aku bisa melihat kelembutan samar-samar itu di matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa—" aku mencoba merangkai kata lagi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu bagaimana pun jawabanmu, Sakura."

Sasuke melangkah mundur dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Maukah kau jadi temanku? Si Dobe itu akan selalu menghantui kita jika kita tidak berbaikan. Aku ingin memperbaiki sikapku padamu, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum dia mulai bertingkah gila. Ah, dan jangan menangis, Sakura." Sasuke mengambil tisu di tempat piknik dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku.

"Aku merindukanmu, kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu."

"Ya, Sakura, aku juga." Sasuke memberikan senyuman tipis yang agak sedih itu. Tetapi senyuman itu tulus.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada.

Langit cerah lagi. Matahari mengintip dari celah arakan awan. Menerobos melewati dedaunan _maple_ di atas kami. Bunga-bunga cerah tumbuh di pinggiran jalan yang kami lewati.

Musim semi benar-benar telah datang.

.

.

.

.

 **Empat bulan kemudian.**

Aku duduk di sebuah _cafe_ dekat tempatku bekerja. Hujan turun, tidak lebat tapi cukup membuat orang-orang di luar sibuk mencari perlindungan. Udara jadi dingin dengan bau hujan yang aku sukai.

Pembatalan pernikahan Sasuke benar-benar membuat gempar banyak media. Aku menyeruput kopiku lagi. Sasuke benar-benar nekat. Dia sedang berada di benua lain, membangun rumah sakit saat ini. Aku baru saja menerima fotonya dari _email_. Dia kelihatan kecapekan tetapi matanya bergelora—sikap dinginnya digantikan sikap tenang penuh kepercayaan diri. Hidup. Sedangkan foto dari Naruto membuatku tertawa terbahak. Dia sedang menghadiri rapat di pemerintahan dan sempat-sempatnya melakukan _selfie_ dengan menunjuk ke arah deretan makanan. 'Tidak ada ramen, Sakura-chan T.T'

Aku tersenyum melihat foto mereka berdua. Hujan turun dengan cukup deras sekarang walaupun bukan badai.

Pendirian panti asuhan kami juga sukses. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu lagi saat natal nanti.

"Aku harap kalian bangga padaku, Ayah, Ibu," gumamku sambil meneruskan mengetik di laptopku. Aku terkikik sebentar dan memutuskan untuk _selfie_ juga. Mengirimkannya ke Naruto dan Sasuke. 'Aku sedang bersantai menikmati hujan dan kopi dan kalian semua kelihatan sibuk sekali.'

Pesan balasan dari Sasuke. 'Oke, aku iri padamu, Sakura. Aku belum tidur sejak kemarin.' Aku membalas. 'Jaga kesehatanmu Sasuke. Kalau tidak, kau akan jadi keriput dan kulitku akan jadi lebih bagus dari punyamu XD'

Pesan balasan dari Naruto.'Akh, aku bosan.' Aku membalas. 'Jangan ketiduran saat rapat, aku paling benci politisi seperti itu, Naruto. Kau akan susah dapat jodoh juga. Hahaha.'

Sebentar lagi musim gugur datang. Aku jadi teringat saat aku bertemu mereka pertama kali. Mereka begitu bebas. Aku tersenyum dan meneruskan pekerjaanku.

Aku berjanji untuk menghargai dan menggunakan waktuku sebaik-baiknya untuk orang yang kusayangi.

Setengah jam lagi aku harus menemani Ino untuk senam ibu-ibu hamil. Ya, dia sudah hamil dua bulan. Cepat sekali.

Dan akhir tahun ini, aku akan bertemu dua sahabat terbaikku yang lain. Aku tidak sabar sampai natal datang. Aku merasa bagai burung camar yang bebas dan berpetualang dengan sahabat-sahabat dekatku. Membumbung di angkasa.

.

 **.fin.**

.

.

.

.

Halo, **Summer Snow** sudah selesai. Terimakasih telah membaca. Jangan lupa _review_ ya.

Q: Jadinya Sakura sama siapa?

A: Nggak sama siapa-siapa. Mereka balikan jadi sahabat lagi.

Q: Kenapa endingnya kayak gitu?

A: Aku ingin nulis kisah tentang persahabatan mereka. Yah walaupun jadinya dramatis dan klise. Hahaha.

Q: Apakah mereka bahagia? Kan Sakura sama Sasuke ceritanya ditolak tuh? Naruto ternyata udah enggak suka Sakura, dan Sakura udah enggak suka Sasuke lagi.

A: Tentu saja mereka bahagia. Mereka sudah menerima kenyataan dan memilih untuk memulai awal baru, memperbaiki kesalahan lama.

Sekian. Sampai berjumpa di _fic_ yang lain.

Sincerely

Alicera


End file.
